Nerd Squad
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A new actress at the palm woods first peaks the boys' interest. But after finding out she's not hot, she's a plain Jane immediately they're all turned off. Are they going to be fooled by her outside appearance or give her a shot?
1. Welcome to the Palm Woods

(**I got the idea from this watching the episode where they're all trying to get Jo, and they want a hot girl. HEhe)**

The four boys of Big Time Rush were seated by the Palm Woods pool. They were lying on chairs wallowing in self-pity about how none of them had a hot girlfriend that was sweet, not stuck up or mean or spoiled, and hot. Just as James had announced those needs, they could hear voice "It's definitely not Georgia but I think you'll like it here." He said to the girl following him. The girl behind Bitters had dark hair in tight curls, all pulled back into a messy bun behind her head. She had bright white glasses, braces, and wore a long t shirt and leggings. The boys jumped up hopeful that this southern girl was the hot woman of their dreams, but they all expressed disappointment at seeing she was just a plain Jane.

"Damn it." James sighed throwing himself back in the chair. "She's not hot! She's eh!" The 'eh' girl walked in front of the boys feeling incredibly awkward that they were staring her down, and self-conscious. Kendall, not wanting to make the girl feel awkward smiled and waved to her which she happily returned. "Dude why'd you wave?"

"Because James I'm not rude!" Kendall answered. "So what if she's not hot, doesn't mean we have to keep her away like she's the plague, we can at least be friends with the new girl."

"Kendall does have a point." Logan shrugged.

"Do you think she likes corn dogs?" Carlos asked. The three boys stared at their friend and shook their heads ignoring him, while Carlos was seriously hoping she enjoyed corn dogs. Meanwhile the girl, who we'll name Annabelle Lee, was given a brief tour before being escorted to her tiny apartment with her luggage. She walked and nodded in satisfaction to herself the white walls didn't seem to bother her, in fact it just meant she could hang all her posters and not have to worry about 'clashing color schemes'. Annabelle unpacked her belongings and decided to be bold for once, and rather than hide in her bedroom, she opted to sit out in the open by the pool and go over her script.

Annabelle sipped a bright orange smoothie as she read over her parts. She had just been cast for _The Nerd Squad_, a new teen drama revolving around dorks, nerds, geeks, and the misfits of high school. She was dressed the way she was because she had just finished a scene and didn't feel like putting on her usual clothes, she was far too tired. As she read her lines she realized there was a shadow looming over her. When she looked up the four boys she had walked past were staring at her. Minus James who looked bored and impatient and was looking everywhere else but at her. "Ummmmmm hi….?"

"Do you like corn dogs?" Carlos asked adjusting the strap on his helmet.

"Depends, I'm very picky with those, it has to be a really awesome corn dog if I eat it." Carlos grinned and looked at his friends with excitement. Logan sighed and shook his head staring at his feet while Kendall just patted the top of his helmet. "Hi, well corndog boy over here is Carlos, this is Logan, that's James and I'm Kendall." He smiled extending his hand to her. She smiled back and shook his hand. "So what are you boys at the Palm Woods for?"

"What?!" James pushed himself forward." Woah woah woah wait a minute you don't know us?"

"Ummm…no."

"I don't like her already." James said to Kendall who shushed James and shoved him away.

"What he means to say is we're Big Time Rush." Logan nodded, but still Annabelle was drawing blanks. "Really?!"

"No sorry." Annabelle shook her head.

"Well it's fine because we don't know you either!" Carlos grinned and Kendall sighed holding the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. Annabelle laughed and nodded. "Very true you don't know me either. I'm Annabelle , Annabelle Lee." Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey is that from—"

"NOBODY CARES LOGAN!" James rudely interrupted then turned to Annabelle. "How do you _not_ know us?"

"James…" Kendall sighed.

"No seriously!"

"James we're not even that famous yet we haven't gone on tour!"

"Look I probably haven't heard of you guys because I listen to old rock songs, I'm an 80's hair band type of girl okay?"

"..A who what what?" James questioned, Kendall shook his head. "She likes older music, not us."

"But you haven't heard our music you don't know if you like us!" Carlos smiled.

"Right, I'm just saying that's why I haven't heard o you guys." Everyone nodded slowly in realization but James still wasn't too fond of her. She was not a hot girl, why were they wasting their time with her!? Also, how could a girl who's not even hot make it as an actress in Los Angeles, he just couldn't see how it was possible. They stared at one another awkwardly until James said he was bored and he was going to look for a hot girl, and he dragged Carlos with him. Logan and Kendall looked at each other and then down at Annabelle.

"So um…I'm just going to continue reading my script."

"Oh right yeah we won't bother you anymore!" Logan nodded.

"Good luck with your script!" Kendall said before he walked away with Logan. She waved at the two and sipped her smoothie with the shake of her head. "Guys are weird." She muttered, her dark green eyes going over the paper in front of her. Later on in the day around lunch time she felt as though she was starving and realized she hadn't exactly gotten groceries for her apartment either. Annabelle finished her smoothie and ran up to her apartment, 6J to grab her wallet. There was the possibility of changing her clothes so she looked like her usual self, but that was far too much effort. After getting her wallet and purse she stepped into the elevator making popping sounds with her mouth until she reached the lobby. She figured she'd ask Bitters about where to buy groceries or where there are places for her to go out to eat, but she saw Kendall sitting in the lobby with a little girl and decided she'd ask him.

"Hi Kendall!"

"Hey Annabelle, oh this is my little sister Katie."

"Hey Katie, nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to the tiny girl who nodded up at her, "Ditto. Hey you look familiar!"

"Ummm, maybe you saw the commercials for that show _Nerd Squad_?"

"YES I HAVE!" Katie's eyes widened in realization on who this girl was. She thought back to James whining about this 'new girl Annabelle' who wasn't hot at all and James was disappointed. Meanwhile Kendall was telling him not to be shallow and to be nice to everyone, not just hot girls. Katie smirked and crossed her arms over chest glancing at Kendall. The two teenagers stared at Katie curiously before turning their focuses on one another.

"Um so what did you need?"

"Oh! Right well so I'm new here and uh I need to get food for the apartment and for my empty stomach. "She chuckled patting her belly. "Do you know any places?"

"I do know a few actually. A lot of kids staying here just get Fresh Direct since it could be a pain to carry groceries if you don't have a car, so I recommend you do that!" Annabelle nodded, she'd try it but she needed food for right now! "Umm there's a pizza place, oh there's a really awesome spot that delivers cheese fries, all sorts. Actually Carlos—"

"CHEESE FRIES!?" Out of nowhere, which quite frankly frightened Annabelle, Carlos appeared looking at them frantically. "Are we ordering cheese fries?!"

"Umm, I do like chees fries." Annabelle shrugged and nodded.

"Then we are ordering Cheese fries!" Kendall grinned and turned to Katie. "Want some Katie?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go work on my boot-legging business." Kendall nodded and the two high-fived. "See ya later big brother."

"Later baby sister." The two kissed each other on the cheek before Katie skipped away. "She's adorable." Annabelle said watching her run away.

"She's evil…" Carlos mumbled. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Well Katie is special. Now about those fries—"

"CHEESE FRIES!" Carlos quickly took out his phone and stared at Annabelle. "What kind of fries? HURRY!"

"Cheddar cheese fries with bacon!" she said quickly, and Carlos nodded in approval then glanced at Kendall who asked for the same, meanwhile Carlos ordered chili cheese fries for himself. " so…they just deliver it here?"

"Yeah right to the lobby! Cool huh?"

"Pretty awesome." She grinned and nodded. Annabelle sat down on the chair Katie was once occupied, and once again there was an awkward silence. "So Nerd Squad huh? What's that bout?"

"oh it's like a soap opera for teens about the nerds, dorks, geeks, and misfits of high school."

"OH THAT'S PERFECT FOR YOU!" Carlos shouted. Kendall's eyes widened and he quickly elbowed Carlos in the gut.

"Hey I like the role I don't mind." She shrugged and laughed. "So where are you boys from?"

"Oh we're from Minnesota. What about you?" Kendall asked.

"Savannah Georgia, super-hot down there."

"Does that mean you can make really good food for us? Like, maybe corn dogs?"

"Umm maybe." She laughed. Kendall glared at Carlos who stared back innocently. When their food arrived the three of them paid and Annabelle watched in amusement as Carlos stuffed his mouth, getting chili all over his face. "Something on my face?"

"Not at all…" Annabelle and Kendall said simultaneously, which made them chuckle. Carlos shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, when they were done she stood up smoothing out her oversized shirt. "Well thanks guys that was great, I think I'll go do that fresh direct thing you mentioned Kendall." He nodded and smiled at her. "I'll see you guys around?"

"Totally unless you hide from us!" Carlos nodded eagerly which made her laugh. "Bye!" She waved and walked to the elevator. "This is going to be an interesting experience." She mumbled to herself with a smile.


	2. Insults and Iced Tea

Annabelle had just finished filming for the day and she was far too tired to care about her appearance. So when she was back at the Palm Woods she was wearing baggy black sweatpants and a tank top. So far the only feminine thing about her in that moment were her boobs. Her crazy hair was pulled back into a tight bun, all make up from filming was washed off and once again the fake braces on her teeth were on and she wouldn't take them off for fear of breaking them and having the costume department angry at her and wanting to beat her.

Upon entrance into the lobby she glanced over to the pool and saw the guys inside the water playing with noodles. She walked over and stood by the edge. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Annabelle!" Kendall smiled, Carlos and Logan said hi as well, James simply waved.

"Your name is too long." Carlos frowned. "I'm gonna call you Anna."

"Sure if that works for you go ahead." She shrugged, not minding one bit that he wanted to shorten her name.

"How was the show today?" Logan asked. She sat down at the edge of the pool, pulling the legs of her sweatpants up and sticking her legs in. "Went pretty well actually! I got to slap someone so that's always fun." She laughed and kicked her feet underwater. "How about you boys? Get any recording work done?"

"Yeah we started recording a song but Gustavo got frustrated with us and kind of kicked us out." Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Ohh I'm sorry that's terrible."

"Actually no it's not it's awesome." Logan laughed and all the boys grinned. "Nice job boys!" She giggled and adjusted the glasses on her nose. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James just staring at her and she couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable. "Umm…any reason why you're…staring me down James?" She questioned.

"Can I give you a makeover?"

"Pardon me?" She blinked staring at him.

"A makeover! Get you some contacts, a perm, a new wardrobe, trust me I've got style I can make you look like a million bucks." Annabelle frowned and pulled her legs out of the water. She stood up grabbing her bag and glared down at James. "I'll have you know, James, that I don't need to look like a million bucks! I like the way I look and I'm comfortable with it, sorry you're not but that's not my problem!" After making her case she turned on her heel and stormed back inside the building.

"No Anna wait I'm not saying you're ugly but you could be so hot!" He called after her. James turned back to the guys who were all glaring at him. "What? I was trying to be helpful!"

"Dude that's SO not helpful!" Logan stared at James. "You of all people should know not to comment on a girl's appearance!"

"Well it's not like I find her attractive or want to date her so it's okay if I say some things. Seriously though I've got awesome style I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Dude even I know not to say that." Carlos mumbled quietly.

"James seriously though that was really rude." Kendall sighed pulling himself out of the pool.

"Dude no way was that rude."

"Just go apologize…" Logan sighed as he pulled himself out of the pool as well.

"No way dude I'm not wrong!"

"Fine if you won't apologize I will." Kendall stood up and began to dry himself with his towel. "She just got here we don't want to send the girl packing already!"

"Have fun! I know I'm right she'll come beg me for a makeover eventually!" James then dove under water in the pool and pulled Carlos under to scare him. Logan glanced at Kendall and shrugged. "Hope she doesn't kill you, I'll be with Camille."

"Alright see ya later." Kendall slung the towel around his neck and marched to the elevator.

Logan wrapped the towel around himself as he walked away from the pool in search of Camille. A slap to his face out of nowhere alerted him that she had found her." Hey Camille!" He greeted, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Ahh just witnessed James insult that new girl Annabelle."

"Oh do you mean Annabelle Lee?" Logan nodded to Camille. "Why? She's so sweet!"

"He offered her a makeover and said he could make her look better basically." Camille gasped and out of shock slapped Logan, even though she really wanted to slap James in that moment.

"Why would he say that to her? I worked with her once on a TV-Movie. She is so gorgeous! I don't understand how he could say that." Logan stared at Camille with a completely confused expression. _Absolutely Gorgeous? That's a bit of a stretch, then again girls are always calling each other pretty_ he thought with a shake of his head. "She's alright I guess."

"Alright?" Camille shrugged, "I think she's gorgeous that girl has a killer smile." _A killer smile? Seriously Camille you're only lying to yourself! Braces is not a killer smile!_

Meanwhile Annabelle was in the kitchen of her apartment looking for something to eat. She was quite frustrated with what just happened, and didn't like that James so obsessed with one's appearance. It bothered her and found it to be a cruel thing. "I'm about as happy as a dead pig in sunshine…." She mumbled to herself pulling out a frozen pizza from the refrigerator. As she was opening the box there was a knock at her door. Annabelle hurried over and pulled it wide open. "Kendall….umm hi!" She was surprised to see him standing there.

"Hey Annabelle uhh, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." She nodded and let him step inside. Kendall's first time in the apartment, he glanced around and could see the bright white walls were full of posters of Led Zeppelin, Bon Jovi, The Rolling Stones, AC/DC, and many more. He sat down on the bright red sofa, positive that his swim trunks were dry, but Annabelle stood standing. "Can I get you anything to drink? Something to eat?"

"Oh no thanks I'm fine." He smiled, _Wow, she's hospitable even though my best friend insulted her looks_. She nodded and sat down in front of him, "So what can I do for you?"

"Actually Uh, I wanted to apologize for James' behavior." He scratched the back of his head as he spoke, then flipped his hair to get the bangs out of his eyes. Right as he did so the water shook out of his hair and landed on her. Annabelle giggled and wiped at the water that fell on her. "Crap I'm sorry!"

"Oh it's fine don't worry 'bout a thang." She waved him off. "I appreciate you coming here Kendall, but you know I'd much rather hear an apology from James himself than you doing it for him."

"Right but James is really stubborn and sometimes….an idiot." Annabelle laughed once more and Kendall shook his head with a smile. "I just, I feel really bad and what he said was rude so—"

"Oh don't worry about it Kendall, it's not like you said it so don't feel bad okay?" Annabelle shook her head, "but I do thank you for coming up here, that was very nice of you!" Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yeah absolutely." It was quiet for a moment, then Annabelle remembered the hunger growing in her stomach. "Oh, I was about to make a pizza, do you want some?"

"Sure if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all!" She smiled and scurried off to the kitchen, turning the oven on and sliding the pizza in. "How about some iced tea?"

"Love some!" Kendall grinned. After setting two glasses of the cold beverage on the counter table she reached over to grab the remote and handed it to him. "Put on whatever you want."

"Oh it's cool we'll watch what you want."

"What I want? Absolutely not you're the guest! Please by all means." Kendall nodded and started to flip through the channels. He found a basketball game on and began to watch it, completely forgetting there was a girl beside him. "Oh sorry you don't really like basketball do you?"

"Well it's not my favorite but we can watch it, I don't mind. Every girl could use a bit of basketball right?" She giggled and Kendall laughed. "Yeah why not?" The two of them watched the basketball game and sipped ice tea. When the pizza was done they continued to watch the game with each other, sitting on the couch for hours until it ended. " Wow it's late, sorry I totally just invaded your apartment."

"Kendall stop apologizing. It's alright, you're a guest and quite honestly I had a good time." She smiled and stood up following him to the door. "Have a good night!"

"You too, bye Annabelle." She waved to him as he left. Kendall took the elevator down to his apartment and when he walked in the guys were on the couch while Mama Knight was fixing up dinner. "Hey sweetie where have you been? You've been gone for hours!"

"Oh sorry mom, I was with that new girl Annabelle, I was apologizing because _James_ was mean to her."

"James you should go apologize…" Mama Knight said in her typical parental tone. "Fine fine whatever."

"I mean it mister!"

"Okay! Eesh….so what Kendall you were apologizing for hours?" James turned to Kendall who was leaving his room wearing a new t-shirt and jeans. "No I wasn't apologizing for you for hours. We had pizza, iced tea, and we watched the game. She's actually a really nice girl. Super hospitable…that's the word right?"

"Yes." Logan and Mama Knight answered. "She must have that southern hospitality!" Logan added.

"So does that mean if I go over there she'll make me some corn dogs?" Carlos asked, looking at all of us friends.

"IF she knows how to make them I guess…?" Logan shrugged. Carlos' eyes widened and he ran to the door. "SIT DOWN CARLOS WE'RE HAVING DINNER!" Mama Knight yelled at him before he could get out the door. He whined and dragged his body to the kitchen table. "OH DINO NUGGETS SWEET!" He completely forgot the urge he had to ask her to make corn dogs, and dug into the dinner that was before him.


	3. Pizza and Surprises

**( I didn't expect such positive reviews so quickly! Honestly I feel wonderful! Carlos'sCupcakes- Oh yes Carlos is one edible young fellow lol, oh yes James might go bat-shit crazy when he sees Annabelle! Paumichyy- Yeah James was pretty much a dick!, dudeamanda- glad you like it! So I hope you guys enjoy the story! Might be short, not quite sure.**)

Annabelle was once again, wearing the stuff off of the set. She had her own clothes, but dear god it was just so easy and simple to just throw on sweats and leave. Plus she rather liked that dressing the way she did it gave her minimal attention at the Palm Woods. She was pretty much left to herself minus the few nice people who would see past her appearance. Currently she was laughing hysterically with Carlos and Logan. Their back and forth banter about his helmet had her clutching her sides. "You two are way too funny!" She gasped.

"See that Logan? Me and the helmet are funny."

"_The Helmet and I Carlos!_" Logan groaned, "And she meant the two of us! AND I'M STILL MAD ABOUT THAT HELMET!"

"It's not my fault he hit you in the head."

"YOU THREW IT AT ME—WHY IS THE HELMET A HE?!"

"Because I said so." Carlos shrugged pulling the helmet onto his head and giving it a good solid two taps. Logan groaned and dropped his head onto the lightly colored table. Annabelle continued laughing until it just hurt too much, then she sipped her bright orange smoothie. "Hey what flavor is that?" Carlos questioned. "I only see people getting pink or blue."

"Umm …orange." Annabelle nodded, "Tastes like candy."

"I love candy!" Carlos blinked rapidly.

"As do I Carlos." She smiled and sipped the beverage once more then glanced at Logan. "So Logan, how is recording coming along?"

"It's okay, we're working on our second album it's not too bad—"

"BOOOOOORING." Carlos slammed his hands on the table which made Annabelle jump and Logan sit up straight like if he had seen a ghost. "Let's do something AWESOME!" He glanced at their female friend, "Do you want to have a race?"

"Umm okay, race around where though?"

"From here to…" Carlos looked around "Bitters' desk."

"That's like 20 feet away dude how—"

"GO!" Logan was interrupted by Carlos announcing the start to their race. He took off and was quickly followed by his two incredibly confused friends, but both were intent on winning. Carlos claimed the victory title, while Logan came in second and Annabelle in third. "Haha I beat you guys, you guys suck." Before Logan could argue Annabelle spoke over him, "Yes you did Carlos, great job!" He smiled proudly and leaned on the front desk. Bitters cleared his throat and glared at the three of them. They quickly glanced at him and moved away. "Now what?" Logan questioned. The two of them shrugged and looked around. She could see James approaching the group and she shifted a bit before shaking her head. "Actually I think I'll go take off now." Logan looked at the direction she was staring at and sighed. "Still mad at him huh?"

"Yes, he has yet to apologize and I don't like that. I was told if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, so I will just leave so as to not be rude, unlike him. Bye-bye boys." She waved at them and walked away right as James approached.

"What's her problem, too intimidated by my charming good looks huh?" James asked watching her leave.

"No she has nothing nice to say to you." Carlos said with a nod. Confused he turned to Logan to explain things to him. "She's pissed you haven't apologized to her."

"Oh come on…really?"

"Just go apologize James…" James sighed and threw his head back dramatically. "Fine I will apologize to the southern girl, where did she go?"

"…Don't know, just in that general direction." Logan said, and along with Carlos they pointed to the direction James had already known she walked in. He sighed and started walking that way, he soon realized that's where the vending machine was. The closer he got he could see her buying a pack of skittles to indulge in. She turned on her heel and jumped at seeing James standing there. "Hello James." She nodded.

"Hi Annabelle, look I'm sorry for what I said okay? I just thought you'd like a makeover, girls like that sorta thing."

"I'll accept your apology, but the way you phrased yourself was really rude James! You shouldn't be so focused on how a girl, or anyone looks on the outside, you should pay attention to what's inside." He scrunched up his nose.

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie."

"…No James I'll see you around." She went to move past him but he quickly stood in front of her." Wait! Are we cool?"

"Would you like to be friends?" She replied, James shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

"Then yes we are cool." The two shook hands and James smiled a bit. "Want to hang out with us?"

"Actually I'm going to go in a few minutes back to set, I just came back to chill with Logan and Carlos. I will see you later though!" She said goodbye and walked to the elevator. As the doors opened she saw Kendall and the two smiled at each other. He was going to go to the lobby to hang out with the boys, but he figured he'd take the ride with her upstairs. "Hey Kendall!" She grinned stepping in.

"Hey Annabelle. " He smiled back to her and looked her over, "You know, you have a really beautiful smile." She blinked staring at him stunned. _Kendall just complimented me and I'm dressed like a sloppy dork…_ "Oh, wow thank you Kendall! That's so sweet of you, you have lovely eyes."

"Thanks." He smiled back at her. _She's really not bad, pretty eyes, lovely smile once you look past the braces, and she's super nice._ "So what are you up to?"

"Just going to get my bag and some clothes to change into for after filming. You?"

"Umm nothing." That was a lie but she didn't know. She nodded and stepped out of the elevator. "I'll catch you later Kendall?"

"Yeah absolutely. How about I rent out a cabana for us and we'll have pizza?"

"Ain't that the berries, absolutely! See you later!" She grinned and waved at him. _Okay, I so have to actually try and look pretty today_ she thought as she grabbed clothes to stuff into her bag to leave. Meanwhile as Kendall approached the lobby he was stuck wondering what the fuck 'ain't that the berries' means. _Does that mean good or great or something? Hope so I have no clue_.

Late in the day Kendall was sitting at the cabana talking to Camille as he waited for Annabelle to come back. This wasn't a date no, and he wasn't trying to impress her. It was just two friends sharing a pizza and getting to know each other even better. Plus she gave him pizza, so why not return the favor? As he was talking to Camille he could hear his friends shout 'she's mine', and he couldn't help but turn around when he noticed Camille smirking. When he turned he saw a girl standing in the entryway. Tightly curly hair that was loose slightly past her shoulders. She wore a racerback flowy light blue tank top, dark skinny jeans with holes everywhere, and black converse. On her ears were large silver hoops, there were no glasses, and there was a small diamond stud in her nose, but Kendall wouldn't notice that until she was up close. Her lips had a lovely shade of pink lip gloss, and her eyes were enhanced with black eyeliner and mascara. "Woah who is that?" He said out loud.

"Don't you recognize your dear Annabelle Lee?" Camille smirked. Kendall's jaw dropped and he turned to face her. "No way is that her!"

"It absolutely is! I know her Kendall that's how she usually dresses, she only looks the way she does around here because that's what she wears for the show, and sometimes a girl just doesn't want to get done up all the time because sweatpants feel great." Camille nodded crossing her arms over her chest. Kendall turned back around, _holy crap she's HOT._

Annabelle's gaze settled on Kendall as she finally found him, she grinned and started to walk over, her bag full of her lazy nerdy clothes hanging off her shoulder. Kendall quickly realized the guys would try to talk to her, so he ran over and stood in front of her. "Annabelle Lee." He grinned, she smiled, no doubt one full of surprise.

"Wow Kendall I'm impressed, what gave it away?" Kendall smiled at her trying to think of a lie but he just couldn't think of anything. "Oh well you know I …uhh… Camille told me."

"Well then, I'll give you credit for not lying." She giggled and Kendall smiled. Within seconds the boys were standing beside Kendall and gawking at Annabelle. "Kendall introduce us now." Logan demanded, while Carlos stared at her smiling like an idiot, and James quickly combed down his hair. Before Kendall could speak, James stood in front of him and grabbed her hand. "Name's Diamond, James Diamond. You and I should go out some time." He said before kissing her hand. Of course Annabelle blushed, but she wouldn't accept that offer.

"Lee, Annabelle Lee." When she said her name Carlos fainted and Logan's jaw dropped in confusion.

"Woah! You took my idea and got a makeover?" James grinned.

"Actually James…" Camille stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders." This is how she _usually_ dresses, she's just been lazy these last few days." Annabelle grinned at Camille. "Have fun with Kendall." She waved at the group and walked away, Logan quickly followed after her to question what just happened.

"W-w-w-with KENDALL!?" James gasped. "What!?"

"Oh yes, well Kendall that lovely sight for sore eyes invited me to have pizza with him. So we'll see you boys later." She smiled and waved, then walked with Kendall to the cabana he had rented for the two of them. Carlos slowly turned to James once he woke up and the two stared at each other.

"She's soooooo pretty." Carlos said.

"I can't believe she's having pizza with Kendall! I'm the hot one here what the hell!?"

"Well, Kendall's been the nicest to her!" Carlos said, while James growled watching them.

"Might I say you look quite beautiful?" Kendall smiled opening the pizza box.

"Thank you Kendall that's very sweet of you." She smiled and grabbed a slice. "You're not mad that I kind of ..lied about my appearance are you?"

"Not at all, I'll think of it as a test to see how one treats people." He shrugged picking up a slice as well. "You were just as pretty as a nerd as you are now, same pretty smile." He grinned at her and Annabelle blushed. "Cheers." He said holding his slice out to her.

"Cheers." She giggled and held out her slice as well, the two smacked them together before digging in.


	4. Laughter and Movies

In the apartment James was lying face down on the sofa sobbing quietly to himself. Katie walked into the living room and went towards the computer. As she pulled herself up on the stool she glanced at James, "Jeez what bit your butt?"

"Annabelle is hot and Kendall is hanging out with her!" He whined before letting out another high-pitched sob. Katie rolled her eyes and started typing on the keyboard. "Ugh first you were whining that she wasn't hot, now you're whining about her being hot, oh and yeah duh she's hot."

"YOU KNEW!?" James head shot up to stare at Katie who nodded like if it was so obvious, not taking her eyes away from the screen. "Yeah I realized who she was when I recognized her from that new show she' doing. She used to be on this totally kick-ass show called _Terrors of Savannah_, a wicked horror show for teens. I can't believe they cancelled it, they should have let it stay." She sighed remembering the show and shook her head. Katie turned the computer screen so James could see it. He ended up getting up and walking over, leaning on the counter to watch. Katie explained the scene, Leah, Annabelle's character, wanted to find a ghost, and when she thought she saw one she ran after it. The other character, Todd, followed after her and the two ended up separated from the rest of the group in a crazy old Victorian style house. The two began a walk up a long flight of stairs. Suddenly an off-white monster shot up through the staircase and made a grab for them. The creature was blind, its eyes completely scratched out, and it had a bloody mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The two teens screamed and lunged backwards, falling down the staircase.

Meanwhile in the real world James shrieked loudly and ducked underneath the counter while Katie sat there giggling. "TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF NOW!" James yelled. She rolled her eyes and turned off the computer. She spun around and looked down at James who was curled into a ball on the floor. "Is it off?"

"Yes James." She sighed, "See? She's pretty."

"YES DAMN IT I CAN SEE SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN HOT!" James sighed and stood up dusting himself off. "I must win her heart now."

"I don't think I'm okay with you trying to steal someone my brother likes."

"Oh Katie-bear, Kendall doesn't like her he's just being nice to her. You'll learn when you're older." James went to pat her head but Katie glared at him, so he withdrew his hand and walked out the door.

By the cabanas of the Palm Woods, Kendall and Annabelle were laughing with each other. They had just witnessed Carlos fart next to Logan which in turn made Logan faint. Kendall was clutching his stomach and Annabelle had literally fallen out of her chair. "Oh my gosh." She breathed when she had finally stopped laughing. Kendall wiped a tear from his eyes and stood up helping Annabelle to her feet. "Oh my gosh that Carlos, he is _so_ funny!"

"Yeah Carlos is pretty hilarious." Kendall agreed. The two turned back to check on Carlos and Logan, Carlos was desperately fanning the air in front of Logan and slapping him with his other hand to wake him up. Carlos got one whiff of his stink and he too fainted beside Logan. Annabelle squealed and laughed again while Kendall covered his face laughing. "Should we help them?" He asked turning to her.

"Well I would say yes but I don't want to faint!"

"Hmmm good point." Kendall nodded and stared at his two friends, pretending to stroke his imaginary beard. "Tell you what, we'll laugh at them one last time, and then we'll run away, sound good?" Annabelle smiled and nodded, the two laughed at them once again before walking away. "So do you still want to hang out with me or you're going to call it a day?"

"Well I—"

"ANNA!" James yelled running through the lobby. The pair turned around to see James knock Bitters flat on the ground and stand in front of them. He quickly fixed his hair and caught his breath. "Hi."

"Ummm hi James!" She looked past him to see if Bitters was alright, thankfully four other kids were helping him up. "What's got your bloomers in a bunch?" He stared at her, he had no clue what she just said so he shook his head. "You and I should hang out!"

"Well you can join us—"

"Nah just you and me, so we can better know each other!" He smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder. "What do you say?"

"Well sure James we're friends, how about tomorrow?"

"Perfect, I will meet you in the lobby at seven." He winked at her and ran away. Whether he was going to try something or not Annabelle was unsure, but she was a sweet girl, she wouldn't say no to James out of paranoia that he'd try to kiss her or something. She was positive it would just be two friends hanging out, besides he _did_ apologize to her, she can't be rude to him. "Well that was odd." She shrugged looking up at Kendall. He nodded staring her down, "Yeah odd indeed…" He furrowed his eyebrows wondering what James was up to.

"Well now what would Annabelle Lee like to do?" He smiled trying to forget about James for the moment.

"Well my belly is stuffed, and it hurts from all that laughing, why don't we just take a walk and get some fresh air?"

"That sounds like a good plan." The two smiled at each other and left the lobby to walk through the park. The two of them talked about their lives back home. Kendall told her about Minnesota, and explained snow and ice skating which she found fascinating and magical. It never really snowed in Georgia, the closest she'd get was freezing rain and that was just too rare to come by. The two talked about their old friends and schools, while Kendall was captain of the hockey team, Annabelle was co-captain of the volleyball team. Eventually Kendall walked her to her apartment and the two said goodnight.

At seven the next day Annabelle was rushing back to the Palm Woods after finishing her scenes. She had just made it with three minutes to spare. She flopped onto one of the chairs and closed her eyes as she waited. She was wearing her sweatpants and a tank top, her hair was pulled back, she was wearing the glasses from set instead of her contacts, but no fake braces, she at least tried to put in some effort today. James walked into the lobby and saw Annabelle sitting on the chair, and he frowned seeing she wasn't as hot as she was yesterday. James felt the urge to ditch her, he wanted to hang out with hot Annabelle not plain Jane Annabelle. James quickly turned around and yelped seeing Camille standing there with her hands on her hips. "James Diamond, you're not going to ditch her are you?"

"What? No! HAHAHA No! Why would you think that?" He looked at her nervously and was considering making a run for it.

"Well you would have been talking to her by now instead of just staring at her." She answered. James gulped and glanced back at Annabelle before staring at Camille "She's not hot!" He whined.

"James a girl won't dress up every single day after a long day of filming, we dress up for no man! Well I do, but she's just lazy. So you either go over there, or you leave right now!" James sighed and dragged his body over to her. "Hey Anna." She opened her eyes and smiled before standing up. "Hi James! So what are we going to do today?"

"Oh we're going to see a movie…"

"Cool what kind?"

"It's uh….well you'll see." James nodded and the two headed to the theater. Rather than hit on her like he planned, James and Annabelle were silent throughout the movie and the hang out. Only watching the movie and heading right back to the Palm Woods. He knew underneath her being lazy and looking like a dork was a hot girl but he couldn't bring himself to focus only on that. When they got back to the Palm Woods Annabelle was saved from the boring hang out by Carlos who ran over to her after talking to Logan, begging for her to make him corn dogs. "I'll try my best okay sugar?"

"Sure but my name is Carlos!" He smiled nodding with excitement.


	5. Bicycles and Corn Dogs

"So how was it hanging out with James?" Camille asked the following week, when the two girls were free from filming for the day and both had time to kill until they were going to bother the boys. Annabelle shook her head and sipped her milkshake, "It was kind of well…awful." Camille's eyes widened and she spit her smoothie all over Annabelle and her milkshake. She frowned and picked up a napkin wiping her face off, sliding the milkshake away from herself no longer wanting to enjoy the contaminated beverage. "How was it awful? It's…**James** he's always a fun date and—"

"Woah woah woah hold your horses there Cammy that was not a date." Annabelle shook her head quickly. "No way was that a date, and he's always fun? Well quite frankly I do not believe in that little ol' piece of fiction, he was quiet the whole time and wouldn't talk to me." Camille made an "oh" face and sipped her smoothie once more before answering.

"I think I know what happened…" Annabelle tilted her head at Camille waiting for a response. "He saw that you weren't your usual….'hot' self and he didn't want to hang out with you." This made her frown and furrow her eyebrows. "I said you either go hang out with her or leave right now! So he hung out with you but I guess he wasn't too into it."

"That James Diamond is just too shallow!" Annabelle slapped the table they were sitting at. "Why I oughta' slap some honey on him and tie him to a tree!" Camille giggled but her friend wasn't as amused.

"Well come on sweetie you know that's just how he is now, he's very into vanity…"

"Well still that isn't very nice and if I could I would get revenge on him!"

"So why don't you?!" Camille grinned, "teach James a lesson!"

"Well I don't quite do that revenge isn't my style." Annabelle shook her head. "But I am disappointed in him! That just isn't right."

"Boys are cruel." Camille nodded sipping her drink.

"Oh yes they are." She quickly nodded in agreement. _Well not all boys, but that Diamond boy is quite rude_, she thought. "Well this was fun Camille, I think I'll take a bicycle ride now."

"Sure see ya Belle, sorry about the milkshake."

"Oh don't worry about it." Annabelle smiled and waved it off. Annabelle went up to her apartment and grabbed her blue and white bicycle and walked out of the lobby with it until she was in the park. She hopped onto her bike and began to ride it thinking about James. No, not in a way where she desired or lusted after him, but rather in a way that made her wonder why James was so superficial to her. Perhaps she could tell James that it bothered her, then again he didn't seem the type to really…care about that. But she can't jump the conclusions, she's judging too soon! As she was riding along she started to zone out.

"ANNA!" She heard Carlos' distinct voice shout her name. Annabelle turned her head to see where the voice came from. Carlos grinned waving her down, along with the rest of the boys. She waved back but that was short-lived as she hit a rock and flipped over the bike. "HOT GIRL DOWN!" She heard James yell as she groaned lying on the grass. Oh yes today she was dressed like she normally would. _How embarrassing_ she thought, she didn't even want to move from her spot. Within seconds the boys were surrounding her and staring down at her. "Hey I didn't know it was the _fall_ yet! HAHA" Carlos laughed and James and Logan elbowed him in the gut.

"Are you okay?" Kendall extended his hands out to her and pulled her to her feet. "Oh yeah my back just hurts a bit but I'm okay, thank you." She nodded with a smile and stretched a bit. "How are you boys doing?"

"Much better now that we see you." James smiled, ever so charming. Annabelle frowned, one minute he was nice to her and the next he could care less. "James may I speak with you privately?"

"Absolutely." He grinned and followed her further away from the guys. Annabelle leaned against a tree as she looked up at James, explaining what was bothering her. "James it bothers me very much that you only pay attention to me when I'm 'hot'." She sighed holding herself with her arms. "It's so superficial and quite frankly it's cruel and makes me feel terrible! I'm happy with the way I look that's not the problem, it's that you treat me differently that bothers me!"

"Oh….wow I'm sorry Anna I didn't think it bothered you." He frowned shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well it does! It's cruel and just in general you shouldn't be so mean about looks! Why I wanted to slap honey on you and stick you out in the woods when Camille told me you didn't want to hang out with me last week because I wasn't dressed up! Why is it that you only pay attention to me if I'm dressed up James?"

"BECAUSE!" James sighed running his fingers through his long hair. "My mom always told me to date someone who always looks their best because they'll make you feel the best, and anyone who is less isn't worth the time of day."

Annabelle tilted her head staring up at him. "Your mom told you that?"

"Yeah and she's successful so…."

"Pardon my questioning but are your parents still together?" James shook his head. "No they're divorced."

"So…do you think maybe her method isn't the best way to go about when assessing people?" James stared at her like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey that's a good point! I should make decisions for myself!"

"Uh huh and what else?" _Don't tell me he'll still be completely based on looks!_

"Well I shouldn't be so focused on people's looks…because they don't tell me a lot about people! For example, the way you dress doesn't tell me that you say weird sayings that none of us understand!" James smiled proud at himself for making progress. Annabelle sighed raising an eyebrow as she stared at him. He did have a point, but she thought her sayings made plenty of sense! Well at least to her they did. "Well I'm glad we're slowly progressing from you being so…vain!"

"Yeah, so what do you say. We'll forget all that mess from before," he waved his hands around to emphasize his point, "and become friends for real? Nerd or hot girl?"

"Well I'd very much like that James!" Annabelle smiled and hugged him, James was surprised at first but he grinned and nodded to himself in satisfaction as he hugged her back. While the two of them hugged it out Kendall couldn't help but stare at them with curiosity. _Wait they are hugging? Why? Crap if she starts to get along with James she's going to hang out with me less_ he thought as he watched them walk back to the group.

"Well boys now that we've got that whole fiasco settled, how about we all hang out? I'm completely free today!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Can you _please_ make those corn dogs today?" Carlos pleaded, he literally dropped down to his hands and knees. "_Please_ I am _dying_ for them!"

"Well alright hun don't get all riled up now." Annabelle laughed and pulled Carlos to his feet. "Let's all go back to my place I'll make Carlos some corn dogs and we'll watch a movie or play games! Sound good?"

"I can go for some movies and games!" Logan nodded, "let's do it!" She grinned and picked up her bike, pushing it with her as they walked back inside and to the elevator. When they entered her apartment she pushed her bike all the way towards the back. When she turned around the boys were all seated on the sofa staring at her. "Well what can I get you boys to drink? Water? Tea? Soda? Juice?"

"Soda!" They all said, she nodded with a chuckle and poured four tall glasses, setting it in front of them. "Now I know Carlos wants corn dogs, what do you boys want?"

"Oh you don't have to make us anything Anna it's okay." Kendall smiled, she put her hands on her waist and shook her head. "I can't feed just one of you boys! Do ya'll want corn dogs too? I do have some leftovers I tend to make like…..way too much food so I don't have to cook every day. I have like fried chicken, ummm I think I have mashed potatoes."

"That'll do!" James said quickly. She smiled and nodded, putting her leftovers in the oven before frying up bacon. "I smell bacon…." Carlos' eyes lit up and he turned around to watch her in the kitchen.

"I make very special corn dogs just you wait and see!" She said happily. While she was preparing the batter she elbowed the frying pan and hissed holding her elbow. "Ouch!"

"Are you—" Kendall stood up to check on her but Logan hopped over the couch. "I'm a doctor I got this!" He took her elbow and stared at the pink burn while Annabelle watched him with an amused expression. Logan stuck her elbow under cold water, then pulled a mini black pouch from his pocket which held band aids, Neosporin and burn cream, which he applied and then stuck a band aid over. "Well thank you Logan!" she chuckled ruffling his hair.

"It's my job." He said satisfied with his work before sitting down on the sofa. Kendall rolled his eyes while she simply laughed and continued to cook. After letting the bacon dry up a bit and crumbling it into the batter, she swirled the hotdogs into the bacon batter and stuck them into a pot full of oil, then put plates and forks on the coffee table for the boys. She carried the small tray of mashed potatoes, and another of fried chicken, before finally placing the platter full of corn dogs in front of Carlos. He gasped and his eyes lit up, he immediately bit into one and he closed his eyes. His posture slouched and he threw himself back on the sofa. "Oh my god. THERE IS BACON WITH THE CORNDOG!" He said, "This is so good..you make me so happy." He stared at her and she laughed blushing. "You're welcome! You boys eat up now—wow." She watched as they were already digging in before she finished her sentence. Annabelle sat down on another chair and made herself a small plate while the boys destroyed her food. She watched the James Bond movie on the TV as she ate, and after ten minutes she turned around to see they were all done, Carlos ate all eight corn dogs and was holding his belly. "Worth it." He sighed happily.

"That was great Anna thanks!" James smiled.

"Yeah totally good." Logan agreed.

"Glad you liked it." She grinned and stood up carrying the plates. Kendall stood up and walked with her to the kitchen carrying the rest of them. "Thanks Kendall."

"No problem—oh no no, don't do that." She raised her eyebrow and watched as Kendall took all the plates from her and stuffed them in the dishwasher. "See? So much easier!"

"Very smart Kendall Knight." He winked at her and Annabelle blushed staring at her feet. Once she looked up she saw the channel had changed and the boys were watching an old hockey game re-run, yelling at the screen. "Hey um….you want to hang out again tomorrow? Just us?"

"Sure that'd be great Kendall." Annabelle smile playing with her fingers. "What do you want to do?" Kendall tilted his head and tapped his index finger on his chin. "It'll be a surprise!"

"Oh I love surprises!"

"Then you'll love this." He smiled and patted her shoulder.

_Oh wow I love LA_ Annabelle thought smiling and staring up at Kendall.


	6. Shouting and Picnics

**(people like this story holy crap! Any-whoozle, Carlos'sCupcakes- I KNOW JAMES WAS SUCH A DICKFACE! I would have slapped him but luckily Annabelle is nice. Oh yes don't worry I love it when people fall, my best friend fell down a flight of stairs and I took a picture of it rather than helping, it was so funny I almost peed. And thank you you always compliment my writing! :D, paumichyy-yeah james is so vain, all he wants is that hot girl)**

Annabelle had just wrapped up her last scene for the day, and she was already twenty minutes late if she had wanted to meet up with Kendall on time. Well, there goes that idea. She quickly ran over to hair and make up so they could undo their nerdy work on her and do her makeup the way she usually does. After popping her piercings back in, replacing her contacts, and pulling on a pair of shorts and a black v-neck she gathered her stuff to leave. Annabelle hopped into her limo and scrolled through her phone to see if she missed any messages, and behold there was one from Kendall.

_Stuck at studio, Gustavo being fat turd, u can come here if u want or we have to reschedule_

_I'll stop by I'd love to see you boys work!___Annabelle quickly texted and told the driver where to go. This was now a lovely chance to see the boys in action hear their stuff. She exited the limo and stepped through the double doors and stood by the front desk. Annabelle waited patiently, drumming on the counter top before she heard someone yelling. "_YOU DOGS STOP FIGHTING AND SING BEFORE I PERSONALLY THROW YOU BACK TO MINNESOTA!_"

She swallowed hard and hoped that was not their producer. Seconds flew by before a dark young woman scurried over holding a clipboard. "Hi my name is Kelly, can I help you?" She said quickly, looking behind her as though something bad was going to happen.

"Oh hi um my name is Annabelle Lee umm…Kendall told me to stop by…"

"Oh right you're the boys' friend! Only one that can tolerate them kudos to you." She chuckled and started walking away, waving her hand signaling Annabelle to follow. She chuckled and quickly walked behind her. "They're recording right now and Gustavo is a bit on edge so if you hear screaming take cover.: Kelly nodded quickly opening the door and letting her in. Annabelle nodded and stood in the back while Kelly took her place sitting beside Gustavo. The boys looked up from their lyrics and smiled and waved to their friend. Gustavo saw this and quickly turned around with a confused expression. "YOU!" He pointed and yelled. She jumped and squeaked, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. "What are you doing here!?"

"Gustavo I told you Kendall's friend is stopping by today."

"That cannot be a friend she is an actress and she does not suck."

"_Hey Camille doesn't suck!"_ Logan defended. Gustavo rolled his eyes and silenced the booth. The boys quickly realized this and frantically started shouting, nervous that Gustavo was going to traumatize their friend and make her leave forever. "Umm yes I am an actress." Annabelle nodded.

"…and you're here for the boys? You don't hate them and you're not trying to kill them or steal my songs and give them to Hawk Records?"

"No sir I'm just their friend." Gustavo's eyes widened and he leaned over to Kelly to whisper to her. "She called me Sir, she's polite…I don't understand."

"Just roll with it before something happens!" Kelly whispered quickly. The two turned back to Annabelle who was leaning against the wall nervously. Gustavo stared her down, "Alright you can stay for one song, then you have to wait outside!"

"Okay." She nodded and once Gustavo seemed satisfied with himself he turned around and flicked the sound back on the for the boys to sing. Annabelle wiggled her fingers as she waved once more. Kendall grinned and the four of them read their lyrics, holding their headphones as they sang _Love Me Love Me_. Annabelle grinned watching them, _Hey they're not too bad!_ She thought bobbing her head along.

"Alright I'm surprised I can actually say this but that was good! Keep it up Dogs!" Annabelle waved to them and snuck out of the room quietly so they could continue working. She sat on a small red loveseat reading a magazine waiting for them.

"_NO CARLOS PUT THE STAND DOWN—THAT'S IT DOGS TAKE FIVE!"_ The screaming was so loud she swore the entire studio shook. When she looked up from the magazine the boys had just left the room and were flush against the door panting and looking as though they escaped death. They let out the breaths caught in their chests and all gathered around Annabelle.

_Ugh come on I want some alone time to hang out with her I have something planned!_ Kendall thought, growing frustrated as he watched James sitting beside her with his arm around her, whispering a joke that made her laugh hysterically.

"Guys!" Kendall stood in front of the group and garnered everyone's attention. "I heard down the hall uhh…Cuda is …recording a jingle and they need someone to sing it! Someone…really smart, someone good looking, someone that loves helmets!" He said quickly. The boys stared at him blankly for a moment before they all jumped up.

"I AM THE FACE OF CUDA!" James screamed running down the hall.

"THAT JOB IS MINE!" Carlos pulled on his helmet and took off running.

"You don' even like Cuda!" Logan whined following the two males. Annabelle smiled knowingly at Kendall who grinned satisfied with himself.

"Well Kendall I do believe you lied to your friends!"

"Well they don't know that! Besides, we have a twenty minute break for Gustavo to fix the room which Carlos trashed with the mic stand, and I have something planned for the two of us!"

"Oh do you?" She smiled and stood up walking beside him. "What do you have planned?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise!" He smiled down at her and dragged her away to one of the rooms they practice their dancing in. Inside the room was a picnic blanket laid out on the floor with an assortment of snacks he had gathered from the studio, and two bottles of soda. "Not exactly the best picnic around but I don't think it's half bad!"

"It's adorable Kendall." Annabelle laughed and sat down on the blanket. "Very cool!" She picked up a bag of skittles and ripped it open. "I haven't been on a picnic since…." She thought back for a moment and her smile fell. She quickly shook her head dispelling the memory and forced a smile at the curious Kendall." A long time, now what are we enjoying today?"

"Courtesy of several vending machines and the kitchen, we are enjoying someone's leftover thai food, an assortment of snack cakes, Carlos' leftover mac and cheese, chips, and candy! Extremely multi-cultural as you can see." Kendall said with a serious face while wiggling her eyebrows. Annabelle laughed loudly along with Kendall and the two began to enjoy their picnic.

"So how was filming today?" He questioned.

"It went alright, director's mad this Jett guy isn't playing the nerd part too well, he's either going to fire him or write role for him. I feel terrible for saying this but I don't like him very much, he's quite rude actually."

"Guys right? What can you do with them?" He laughed then mentally started slapping himself, _damn it kendall you're a guy! Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Well you can certainly enjoy quality time with them." Annabelle smiled and munched on some of the leftover mac and cheese.

"So…hey I was thinking—" Before he could finish his question, the boys stormed into the room. "Awesome food!" Carlos pushed Kendall over and picked up the thai food and began to eat. Logan sat down and ripped open a package of potato chips while James swooped in next to Annabelle and draped an arm over her sholders again. She laughed, finding it as just a friendly gesture and looked up at him. James grinned and stared down into her eyes, trying his hardest to be dashing and charming. "Annabelle, lovely eyes today."

"Thank you James!"

"OF course, now that I have you here, the two of us should go out tomorrow night, for real. No near-ditching or me being rude. We'll have a lovely time at this fancy restaurant followed by a moonlit walk in the park!"

"Oh that sounds lovely James."

"I know." HE grinned and flipped his hair. Annabelle chuckled and shook her head, returning her attention back to Kendall. "I'm sorry Kendall, what were you saying before?"

"Nothing just uh, forget it. Come on guys we have to go sing." He stood up shaking his head. The guys all groaned and said goodbye to Annabelle before going back to the recording room. She waved goodbye to them and cleaned up the remnants of the picnic before she left the studio. Annabelle waited outside until her car arrived to take her back to the Palm Woods. As she walked to the elevator she bumped into Katie. "Woops, sorry Katie, I was lost in my own little world!"

"Totally cool Annabelle." Katie nodded, then stared up at her crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, so did James ask you out on a date yet? He said he was going to."

"A date?" Her eyes widened a bit. "Yes…I…oh I thought we were just going to hang out..I was wondering why he said fancy restaurant and was staring at me funny."

"Yeah that's dating James for ya." Katie shrugged. "So did you see my brother?"

"Oh yes he set up this lovely picnic in the studio, it was so sweet!" She smiled wide, "Your brother's a sweet guy."

"I know my brother is totally sweet and great. Kendall can be totally romantic too you know, super nice guy, totally dateable!" Annabelle chuckled and nodded.

"I'll take your word for it, see you later Katie."

"Peace!" Katie waved to Annabelle watching her leave. Quickly she ran up to Bitters' desk and called his attention. "Yes Katie?"

"You! You are going to help me stop their date!"

"What's in it for me?"

"No money-making schemes for a full four days." The two stared each other down. "Deal. What's the plan." The two shook hands and Katie quickly ran around behind the desk to tell Bitters her ideas.


	7. Basements and Juice Boxes

**(Paumichyy- yeah Katie is super sweet that way! Carlos'sCupcakes- oh feel free to pick away, just don't puncture anything :P AHaha…ah that was a sad joke on my part. So glad that you like the story!)**

Annabelle exited the elevator wearing a soft yellow sundress and black flats. She wasn't quite sure as to why she was going on the date with James, but it would be rude to say no to him. She was positive nothing romantic would happen, she would simply have a nice time and tell him that the two of them being friends would work out so much better. She stood in the middle of the lobby holding a cardigan in her hands at six p.m., waiting for James to arrive.

Katie was wearing a tree hat when she popped up from behind the planter with her walkie talkie in hand, "Chubs, this is Falcon, the Bell is in the tower I repeat the Bell is in the tower."

"Why do I have to be Chubs?" Bitters whined from his hiding spot from behind one of the sofas.

"Because you were too indecisive to think of your own codename so you are stuck with that! Now do what I said!" Bitters grunted in response and quickly stood up, holding a large burlap sack and tip-toeing over to Annabelle. Before he could throw the sack over her James swooped in wearing a suit and holding a single red rose for her. "Why hello there beautiful."

"Hi James! Wow don't you look nice?"

"Why yes I do thank you." He smiled and handed her the flower. "For you beautiful."

"Aw thank you James!"

Katie glared at Bitters as she spoke into her communicator, "What the hell was that, Chubs?"

"Well Cuda swooped in before I could grab Bell, what's plan B?"

"Plan B… spill juice on the Cuda." Katie took off her hat and left it behind the planter. She grabbed the juice box that was planted by her feet and started walking towards the two. "Oh no James I can't get this straw in the box!" She said trying to stab the straw in and purposely missing.

"Oh let me help you Katie." He reached for the box right as Katie stabbed the straw in. The bright red juice shot out through the straw and onto James' sleeve. Katie quickly squeezed the box until all of the contents spilled onto his crisp white shirt. "Oh no James I got this bright red juice all over your suit and bright white shirt!" Katie pretended to gasp. James shrieked and looked down at himself before looking at Annabelle. "I have to get changed! Give me ten minutes and I'll be right back!" He pleaded holding her shoulders.

"Well sure James go right ahead." He sighed of relief and quickly ran away. Annabelle turned to ask Katie how on earth that happened but Katie was already back hiding behind the planter with her communicator. "Chubs, the Bell is alone, enact plan A. Falcon out." Katie put her toy down and watched as Bitters quickly snuck up behind Annabelle and pulled the burlap sack over her, picked her up and started running with her while she screamed. "GO GO GO!" Katie yelled running behind Bitters to make sure no one was following them.

"Okay, I am beautiful again!" James announced as he ran back into the lobby. He looked around frantically, "Anna?" He even checked under the sofas and behind Bitters' desk, including the storage closet, but she was nowhere to be found. "I've never been stood up before!" He said, his face contorting to one full of anger before frowning and letting out a high pitched cry.

Logan was in the apartment goofing off on the computer, while Carlos had his head in the refrigerator and Kendall was lounging on the sofa flipping through the channels, hoping to the high heavens that James' date goes horribly. As if on cue James ran into the apartment and threw himself face down on the sofa.

"Well that was the shortest date ever." Logan commented spinning in the stool to stare at him. Carlos moved away from the refrigerator with his cheeks full of leftover dino nuggets, holding more in his hands as he leaned on the counter. Kendall turned his body and stared at James. "Dude why are you screaming into the couch cushions?"

"Annabelle ditched me!" James sat up quickly and spoke with a darker tone. "NO one stands up James Diamond."

"Apparently Annabelle does." Carlos nodded, Logan quickly elbowed him in the gut and walked over to the sofa. "Come on James it's just one girl…maybe something came up?" He tried to reason.

"Yeah Annabelle doesn't seem the type to say yes and stand you up." Kendall sighed. As happy as he was that this was a failing date, he did feel bad for James, and he was questioning her behavior. "What happened?" James shook his head and walked over to the refrigerator to get a juice box.

"We were just about to leave when Katie came up to me with a juice box!" He slammed the juice box on the table and ripped the straw from the carton. "She couldn't get the straw through so I offered to help her, then she finally managed to do it and got juice all over my suit! So I ran back to change like you guys saw and when I went back downstairs she was gone!" Carlos was sitting at the sofa excited as though James was telling the plot of the movie. Logan raised his eyebrows and stared at Kendall who shook his head.

"Was Katie there when you got back?" Kendall sighed.

"No, Katie was gone, and so was Annabelle!" James stabbed the straw into the juice box and took a long harsh sip. "I think I know what's going on here." Kendall said walking to the counter.

"Katie must have lured Annabelle away." Logan nodded realizing what Kendall was getting at.

"But how? Why?"

"No idea, but we'll have to find Katie." Kendall said with a nod. Of course Kendall had just lied, he absolutely knew why Katie had done it but he wasn't going to tell James that his baby sister foiled his date so Kendall could have a shot. "Any idea where she went James?"

"No idea." James sighed sipping the juice box. The boys all turned to the door and saw Katie enter, she was smiling happily until she realized they were all staring at her with serious faces, except for James. He was sipping the juice box and glaring at her with an eyebrow raised. " I know what you did." He said pointing an accusing finger.

"Me? I didn't do anything you're crazy!" She waved him off and tried to walk to her room, but the boys all made a line and stood in front of her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She warned staring at them.

"Katie, where's Annabelle?" Kendall asked.

"Beats me, you know southern girls, they do what they please!"

"Katie just tell us so James can stop moping." Logan pleaded.

"She's…somewhere."

"Oh is this like hide and go seek?!" Carlos grinned with excitement.

"Yes Carlos—"

"No it's not." Kendall said stopping his sister mid-sentence. "Katie you're going to take us to Annabelle right now."

"I can't do that big brother." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not!?"

"She is at an undisclosed location that I am not willing to share." The two siblings stared each other down, neither one willing to budge. So Kendall took out the ultimate weapon in his arsenal. " MO—"

"OKAY OKAY CHILL!" Katie said jumping up to try and cover his mouth. Kendall smirked and looked down at his sister. "Fine, she's in the basement."

"We have a basement?!" Carlos shouted. This was good, because now Carlos had a secret lair for his super hero, but that's a story for another day.

"Yeah Bitters helped me out. Just…go." She muttered waving her hand off. The boys all ran out the door but James turned around, "Why did you do that Katie?"

"I uhh…" She closed her eyes and swallowed her pride. "I was jealous because I…have crush on you."

"I knew it." He grinned and winked at her before running off with the guys. Once they figured out how to get into the basement they turned on their flashlights and were easily distracted, instead playing a game of flashlight tag before remembering they had to find their friend. "Shit it's dark down here. ANNA!" Kendall yelled.

"What if she's dead?" The boys all turned slowly to Carlos and shoved him for making such a comment. They continued their journey through the tunnels of the basement calling her name. At the end of the hall they saw a pair of limp legs on the floor and screamed. "I TOLD YOU SHE'S DEAD!"

"SHUT UP CARLOS!" They all shouted. Cautiously, the four of them moved forward to see whether or not she was actually dead. When they shined their flashlights down at her Annabelle was sound asleep leaning against the wall clutching a small flashlight in one hand, a book in the other. Beside her they could see her sweater, a bottle of soda, a box of cookies, and a chain wrapped around her ankle connecting to a pipe.

"Wow Katie is no joke." Logan mumbled.

"At least she left her snacks." James nodded. "So considerate!"

"Guys lets figure out how to bust that lock." Kendall sighed and bent down checking over the padlock. "Oh…Hey that's my old high school lock! I've been looking everywhere for this!" He announced as he dialed in the combination and took the lock and chain off of her ankle.

"Well now you know your sister uses it to kidnap your best friend's dates and hold them hostage in basements." Logan nodded. Kendall shook his head and scooped Annabelle up into his arms. The five of them left the basement and were standing in the elevator waiting to reach the sixth floor. Annabelle shifted in Kendall's arms, she inhaled deeply and sighed happily. "Good smell…" She mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Thanks." Kendall chuckled looking down at her. Hearing a response Annabelle's eyes shot open, and she saw the four guys staring at her. She screamed which scared Carlos and made him scream, which made James scream, and in turn all of the guys were screaming in the elevator. When the screaming fest was done they arrived at her floor and Kendall stepped out of the elevator and put her down. "Are you okay?" James asked.

"Well yeah I'm fine! Well I mean Katie and that big man Bitters did kind of kidnap me and chain me to a pipe but Katie told me why and I understood! Poor thing has a crush on ol' James." She giggled. "She left me a nice drink and some cookies though, and a book to keep me busy! I gotta say your sister is quite the smart cookie." Annabelle smiled at Kendall who smiled back but was just thinking about how devious his sister is.

"So can we go on our date tomorrow maybe?" James questioned.

"Oh no sugar I can't go on a date with you when Katie likes you! That'll break her heart and I don't want to do that!" James gasped and Annabelle patted his shoulder. "But I—"

"Go out with me for thirty seconds I have never been rejected and I don't want that to tarnish my record!"

"Um..okay..?" As soon as she said that James pulled her in for a kiss which made Kendall's blood boil. James quickly pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

"Ummm….okay James…." She blinked staring at him. He grinned satisfied, "Cool see ya later!"

"….Alright…" Confused she waved to him as he retreated into the elevator with Carlos and Logan. Kendall decided he'd walk her to her door. "Hey I'm sorry about my sister….and James."

"Oh don't be sorry, I was a pre-teen girl once, I know what it's like to want a boy that bad." She giggled at the fond memories. "Besides, I would have just stayed friends with him anyway! He's a sweet boy but I've got my eyes on a different prize. Goodnight Kendall." She kissed his cheek and entered her apartment, closing the door behind him. Kendall stood there shocked wondering if he had just heard correctly. He quickly ran back to the apartment and into Katie's room where he picked her up and hugged her tightly shaking her around. "Whoa!"

"Katie you're the best baby sister ever!" Kendall said crushing her in a hug.

"Oh I know big brother, I know." She grinned patted his back.


	8. Screaming and Ice

There were several attempts Kendall had made to ask Annabelle out on a date. The first was while she was rushing to her car to the set of her show. Since she was running late she was actually running through the lobby and Kendall had fallen trying to keep up with her. His next attempt was later that day when she got back and she was purely exhausted. She collapsed onto to a chair by the pool and right as Kendall walked over Carlos swooped into the chair beside her and started talking to her about corndogs. Then the following day he knew he could catch her on her way to the gym, but Logan beat him to the punch and he had taken Annabelle away for the entire day talking to her about Camille and what he should do about asking her out.

On the third day, Annabelle was in the pool with Camille playing around with her, listening to Camille gush about Logan asking her out on a date, thanks to Annabelle. While the two girls were tossing a beach ball back and forth to one another Kendall approached the pool. He looked around making sure none of the guys were there and he bent down by the girls. "Hello ladies."

"Hey Kendall!" The two smiled and waved, Kendall shot Camille a look and she nodded mouthing 'oh' "Oh no the ball is all the way over there!" Camille slapped the ball out of the pool and all the way onto the other side. "I'll have to go get that!" She climbed out of the pool and ran away. Annabelle chuckled shaking her head and pulled herself out of the pool wearing bright blue board shorts and a black bikini top.

"What's up Kendall?"

"Well Annabelle I…" He looked around again just to make sure it was safe which made her chuckle. "I would like to take you out on a date." He smiled removing his arm from behind him and presenting a bouquet of flowers he had ripped out of the garden at the park, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh Kendall these are so pretty!" She smiled holding the flowers. "I'd love to go out on a date with you absolutely! Aw you got me grinnin' like I got a cheek full o' berries!" She giggled sniffing the flowers and staring at him.

"Great! How about tonight? I'll meet you at six?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great. Dress comfortably." He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away. As he walked away Katie was leaning on the doorway between the lobby and the pool area. She stuck her hand up and Kendall high-fived her before draping an arm over her shoulders and walking away with her. Camille ran over to Annabelle holding the beach ball and squealed happily sitting beside her.

"Oh my god did I just see Kendall ask you out!?"

"Yes! And I said yes!" Annabelle smiled, the two girls screamed happily and sighed dreamily. "Look at us, getting dates, acting on shows! We're so successful!" Camille laughed.

"Yes we are!" Annabelle grinned and stared at the flowers. "I'm so excited! Kendall told me to dress comfortably, I don't know what to wear! Help me pick something out!"

"Of course! My date is with Logan tonight too so I'll shower and get ready and meet at your apartment okay?"

"Perfect!" The two girls ran to the elevator and went to their separate apartments. Camille showered and pulled on a dark blue dress and black heels. After doing her makeup and styling her hair she ran off to Annabelle's apartment.

Meanwhile Kendall was making sure everything was perfect for his date with Annabelle. Together him and Katie thought of the perfect date for her. Now all he had to do was reserve a table at the Palm Woods so the two of them can be served dinner, and he was good to go! Kendall quickly went to take a shower and afterwards he pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, converse, and a grey t-shirt with a green button down on top. He made sure to spray on extra cologne that day because he remembered Annabelle had liked it.

"Alright, how do I look?" Kendall waltzed out of his room and into the living room doing a quick spin with his arms outstretched.

"Very nice Knight, not as good as me though." Logan commented from his seat at the stool, he was wearing tan pants, a blue button down and navy blue cardigan. "Date right?"

"You betcha." He grinned snapping his fingers and pointing at him. "I finally got my date with Annabelle Lee." He grinned successfully and sat down on the sofa putting his feet up. He heard James snort and he turned to him. "Oh what now?"

"Just want you to tell me how my sloppy seconds are." James laughed.

"You went out for 30 seconds James!"

"STILL COUNTS!"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"NOT IF I KICK YOURS!" The two boys stood up and stared each other down before they began to slap each other. Katie ran over and jumped onto the sofa , grabbing a hold of each of their earlobes and twisting them until they both fell to their knees screaming ow.

"BOYS! Get over yourselves! Yes James you went out with her for _thirty seconds_, Kendall, you're going out on a date with her **now**__so both of you grow up, hug it out, and go!" The boys stared at each other and mumbled their apologies. "Hug it out…" Katie hissed. They sighed and hugged each other. "Now Kendall GO ON YOUR DATE!" Kendall jumped up and nodded. "See ya guys!" He grabbed his fedora and ran out the door.

Meanwhile Camille and Annabelle were standing in Annabelle's room assessing her wardrobe choices. So far all they were able to do was pick out a pair of jeans, which she was now wearing along with her pajama shirt. The two girls ransacked her closet, throwing everything around until finally settling on a camisole with a short-sleeve black button up. After settling on bright yellow flats, she sprayed on a bunch of perfume and did a little twirl. "Am I good?"

"Fabulous we both look great! Now let's go!" Camille grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment. As soon as the door opened Kendall was standing there about to knock. "Hi." He grinned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hi Kendall! Wow you look nice, you two have fun!" Camille quickly winked at Annabelle and ran off to find Logan for her own date. Annabelle grinned staring up at Kendall and she found herself blushing at the thoughts creeping into her mind. "You look quite handsome Kendall Knight." She said climbing to her tip-toes and flicking the brim of his hat.

"Why thank you Annabelle, you look beautiful as always." He smiled and held his hand out to her. She smiled and grasped it, closing the door behind her as he led her out of the Palm Woods and onto a small bus to take them to their destination. The ride was full of her trying to guess what was in store for their date, but Kendall wouldn't let any details go. He kept her occupied by making her talk about the show until they arrived. Before they got off the bus he stood behind her and kept his hands over her eyes as they walked out. "Don't worry you won't fall, just keep 'em closed." He said. Annabelle brought her hands up to cover her own eyes so Kendall could hold her arm and escort her inside. "Now you can open them.

Annabelle opened her eyes and was shocked to see she was at an ice skating rink. "Whoa!"

"Do you like it? I remember when you first came to the Palm Woods we were talking and you said never really got to play with snow or ice skate in Georgia. Now this isn't like a real frozen over lake like I would sometime skate on, but it's the same effect. What do you think?"

"I think it's so lovely! This is great!" She threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly before running over to the booth and getting skates to rent. The both of them grabbed their skates and pulled them on. "Alright so don't worry, I won't let you fall." He smiled at her and Annabelle nodded, holding his hands nervously as he walked backwards leading her onto the ice. Once the two were on Kendall held her hands and skated backwards trying to help steady her as she skated. "Good see? You're a natural."

"Well I do have quite the lovely teacher." She giggled holding his hands. Kendall winked at her and moved so he was skating beside her holding only one of her hands. The two were skating around the rink for two hours, laughing and having a wonderful time. Even when Annabelle stumbled and was falling forward Kendall quickly caught her around the waist and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. "See I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear. Chills ran down her spine and the hairs on her arms stood straight up. All she could do was nod and smile, how easily she was left speechless. When the pair were done skating they returned their skates and got on a bus back to the Palm Woods, where a candlelit table was waiting for the two of them. "My lady." Kendall grinned pulling out her seat.

"Why thank you good sir!" Annabelle grinned and sat across from him at the table. The two ordered dinner and reminisced about their time on the ice. "That was so much fun Kendall! I do think I love ice skating now."

"Well hey maybe on our next date we'll go again." He asked, trying to test if he'd get a new date with her.

"Absolutely." She grinned and dug into her meal. When they were done they shared a lovely dessert of a bowl of ice cream with a rich fudge brownie. After Kendall paid for their meal he grasped her hand and walked her to her apartment. They stood in front and Annabelle felt herself becoming nervous, chewing on her bottom lip and playing with her fingers.

"Well Kendall I had a really great time tonight! I loved this date the ice skating was perfect and dinner and everything it was great!" She smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the date, I know I sure did. Goodnight Annabelle." Kendall lifted his hands to cup her face, he pulled her close and closed his eyes as he kissed her. Annabelle kissed him back and when the kiss was over she was left breathless. "Goodnight." She murmured quietly, smiling and quickly rushing into her apartment. The door closed and Kendall hadn't even walked away yet, he could hear her scream 'woohoo'.


	9. Families and Hiding

After that fantastic date Annabelle couldn't have been any happier. She quite literally skipped around the Palm Woods for whatever she had to do. Even when she stubbed her toe and was in immense pain, she skipped her ass over to get ice. She couldn't stop thinking about the ice skating, the dinner, the dessert, or of course the amazing kiss. Kendall was so smooth the way he skated with her and held her hand, not once letting her hit the ice. Over dinner he was hilarious and charming. Intent on listening to what she would say as well as making good conversation. The dessert was too fun she thought. Even while sharing dessert the two were having fun. Kendall had spilled ice cream on his chin, and while Annabelle was busy laughing at him he took a spoon full of whipped cream and plopped it on her nose. She retaliated by taking some sprinkles and putting them on the top of the whipped cream mound on her nose, which made Kendall throw his head back and laugh.

Oh and who could forget that kiss?

Annabelle swears that kiss was like it was right out of a movie. Since he was so funny, cute, and sweet she expected there to be a flaw somewhere with him. So of course she assumed he was going to be a poor kisser, but oh how she was so deliciously wrong. His lips were soft, a rather nice surprise considering he's a boy who's constantly rough-housing and goofing off. Kendall was so gentle with the kiss, and she could taste their dessert on his lips. Well, maybe it was on his lips, it could very well have been her own lips she was tasting but we'll chalk that one up to mystery. After locking herself in her apartment and screaming 'woohoo' she picked up her phone and called her grandparents to share her lovely news.

"_Oh one day we'd love to meet him, he sounds like quite the charming young lad! Your mom would be so happy for you my little Belly. I'm sure your dad would be happy too, I hope you know that._" Her grandfather said. Annabelle told him she knew and the conversation ended there. There was a mystery behind her background. Sure she'd talk about school and her friends, but never her parents. When the guys, and by guys we mean nosey Carlos would ask how come her parents didn't go with her, she'd just say "_Oh they wanted to stay working on the farm you know, pushing up daisies."_

"_Don't you mean pulling?" Logan had asked._

"…_Yes thank you for correcting me!"_

Annabelle hopped off of her chair around the set of _Nerd Squad_ and went over to the catering table. She was wearing her braces, glasses now with tape on the left side, a baggy pair of jeans, converse shoes in awful condition, and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, completing her awfully sloppy and messy look for the following scene. She brought a donut to her lips and nearly dropped it with a scream when she saw Kendall and the guys peek at her from underneath the table, but luckily she was able to control herself. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well we were bored and we decided to visit our favorite dork!" James smiled, and Logan elbowed him in the gut. "Okay fine we're hiding from Gustavo."

"Why here?!"

"Well he'd never expect us to go here!" Carlos grinned.

"_WHERE ARE MY DOGS?!_" They heard Gustavo scream in the background, they yelped and ducked back under the table, pulling the cloth down to hide them. Annabelle turned around to see Gustavo stomping through a scene, shoving Jett so he flipped over a sofa and landed on his back on a prop table. He started to talk to the director demanding to know where Big Time Rush was. "Ohhh fudge doodles." Annabelle mumbled hoping he didn't walk over to her. She saw Gustavo and Kelly turn to face her and she grew nervous.

"YOU! Weird looking nerd girl! Have you seen these idiots?!" Gustavo held up a poster of the boys. _Oh he doesn't recognize me this way, oh happy day!_

"N-no I haven't!" She shook her head quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his shades to stare at her. "Do I know you?" Again she shook her head instead of speaking. "GAH! I WILL FIND YOU DOGS!" Gustavo shouted as him and Kelly stalked off to find them. Annabelle sighed heavily and once they were out of site she knelt down beside the table and lifted the curtain. "You guys can't be here he'll tear up the whole set!"

"Naaah he won't do that!" Kendall said with a shake of the head. _"I WILL TEAR UP THIS WHOLE SET I KNOW THEY'RE HERE!"_ They heard him scream. "How does Gustavo know you guys are here?"

"Oh I left him a note!" Carlos smiled, "So he wouldn't think we got kidnapped again!"

"CARLOS!" The three of them all leaned over and started slapping him. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean again?"

"Ahh crazy hawk guy, that's a story for another day." Logan said. "Well, do we give ourselves up?" He questioned turning to his friends.

"No, we shall never give ourselves up, because we are Big Time Rush and—"

"HEY BIG DUDE I FOUND THE GUYS!" Jett yelled pointing at the table, interrupting what would be Kendall's inspirational speech. Gustavo and Kelly quickly ran over and spotted the boys. "THERE YOU DOGS ARE!" The boys screamed darting out from under the table and running away as Gustavo and Kelly ran after them. Annabelle sighed shaking her head, "Boys…" She murmured as she walked onto the set.

Later that day Annabelle was sitting by the pool, back in her usual clothes and sipping a bright orange smoothie as she read over her script. While she was reading Kendall sauntered over and sat at the foot of her lounge chair, "Well hello beautiful girl!"

"Hi Kendall." She smiled with glee and sat up so she could sit next to him. "How did it go with Gustavo?"

"Ehhh… eventually we were forced to go back and practice dancing for our tour. Hey are your parents coming for parent day tomorrow?" Kendall placed his hand on her knee which sent shivers down her spine. "W-what? Parent Day?"

"Yeah when everyone's parents who aren't here come and visit their kids! I was just wondering if they were coming by?"

"Oh! Um, no… no actually the..harvest is coming in soon so they're getting ready." Annabelle nodded quickly.

"Oh alright, well you're welcome to hang out with me and the guys and our families tomorrow."

_Our families…_

"Ohhh thanks Kendall that's so sweet but I might be busy filming all day! Sorry sugar maybe another time."

"It's okay. So hey are you busy? I was thinking you and I could go to the park."

"Actually I have to make a quick phone call but um, later on?"

"Yeah sure, see you later." Kendall leaned over and kissed her cheek making her blush. She quickly returned the gesture and ran up to her room. Once inside she grabbed her phone and called her grandpa.

"Hi there Belly!" His cheery older voice said. "What can I do for my sweet little shoe fly pie?"

"Grandpa if I got you and nana tickets would you fly out to California really early tomorrow morning to come visit me?"

"Sweetie you know we can't let you spend your money like that. Besides, nana won't go on planes you know she thinks they're birds with mechanical robotic disguises."

"OH yes I'm quite aware of that…. It's just, it's Parent Day tomorrow and everyone has their parents visiting tomorrow…"

"I'm sorry Belly, but we just can't, it's too short notice and nana would throw a fit if she even saw a plane."

"It's okay…love you gramps."

"Love you too Belly." Annabelle hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't want the boys to question and bother her as to why no one was there to visit her. She didn't have to film tomorrow but maybe she could just go to the set and hide out over there.

The following day everyone's families were there to support their children and check up on them. Even James' mom and dad were there. Even though they refused to acknowledge each other's existence, they were still there because they loved their son and wanted to see him. Kendall was with Katie and the two of them were relaxing with the rest of the guys as their parents mingled with one another. Kendall was laughing at an argument James and Carlos were having with Katie. When he turned to the side he saw Jett talking to his parents. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and once Jett was away from his parents he walked over.

"Knight! What do you want?"

"I thought _Nerd Squad_ was filming all day today?"

"What? Why who told you that? We're off for the next three days while they fix the set Gustavo destroyed! Sheesh Knight, you clearly aren't the smart one." With that said, Jett walked away back to his family, "Mommy-kins!" He called. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, why would Annabelle lie? He quickly ran over to his mom and said he had something to take care of and that he'd see her later. After that he ran up to her apartment but no one answered. He sighed and called her, but Annabelle never picked up the phone. With only one place coming to mind, Kendall ran over to her set.

After sneaking past security guards and nearly setting a wardrobe room on fire, he found her dressing room and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door was flung open and Annabelle was standing there. Her eyes widened in shock seeing Kendall there. "K-Kendall! What a surprise wow um what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…can I come in?"

"Oh well…uh…sure sugar but I have to film soon so-"

"Anna I know you're not filming." Kendall said as he leaned on her vanity table. "Jett said you're free for three days, so why are you hiding here?" He watched as Annabelle sat on the little sofa in the dressing room and brought her knees up underneath her chin. "It's a long story."

"I've got the time." Kendall pushed himself off of the table and sat beside her. "If you want to tell me."

"Uhh…well I don't live with my parents. I live with my grandparents." She said nodding to herself as she spoke. "Gramps and nana, my mom died giving birth to me so I never knew her. But my dad is overseas. I don't get to talk to him really unless he calls me first 'cause our schedules are so conflicted and crazy. I never really get to see him, he hasn't been home for a long time so…. Yeah. I just figured I'd hide out here for the day so I wouldn't be bothered that there really ain't no one here for me!" Kendall nodded and placed a hand on her back. "I know this doesn't help, but my dad isn't around either. Left my mom before I was born."

"Oh Kendall I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. James' parents are divorced, Logan's dad lives in Michigan, his parents are separated too. Carlos is the only one with both of his parents still together but you see he's totally nuts." Annabelle giggled which made Kendall smiled. "So you're not alone in the dysfunctional family part. At least you have two grandparents who care about you!"

"You know what? You're right I do! Thank ya sugar lips." She sat up on her knees and pecked his lips sweetly." Sugar lips?"

"Oh yes your lips are quite fine they taste like sugar!"

"Southern girls are funny." Kendall chuckled, and only laughed more when Annabelle pouted and playfully shoved him.


	10. Hawks and Adventures

Annabelle was in the lobby pacing back and forth as she studied her script. The summer months were coming to a close and that meant soon enough she'd have a break from filming the show as the filming for the season would come to an end. Poor Annabelle was having a hard time concentrating on her script because the boys were coming back from their two month long summer tour that day and she was just too excited. They had only missed two weeks of school, which she found out was actually awesome here. But all together, she really missed those goofballs, and quite frankly Kendall had left and she wasn't even sure if they were a couple or two people that were just casually going on dates. As she was reading the script she heard the doors to the hotel fly open and she turned around to see the four boys walk in grinning.

"BIG TIME RUSH IS BACK EVERYONE!" Kendall announced, and no one paid attention but his dear Annabelle Lee who tossed her script on the couch and ran over. "KENDALL!" She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendall grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "Hi Annabelle." He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Carlos and Logan made gagging sounds while James mumbled _'been there done that'_ under his breath. Annabelle smiled and pulled away from him, assessing her four friends. "Well how are ya?! I missed ya boys it hasn't been the same 'round here without all your antics! We gotta catch up, eat corndogs!"

"I love you." Carlos dropped his bag and threw his arms around her, he was so happy she said that he just couldn't hold back. Annabelle giggled and patted his head. "Aw sugar I love you too, go put your bags down I'll make us some corn dogs."

"YAY!" Carlos grabbed his bag and ran right to the elevator, knocking Annabelle down and several others on his journey. Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled her up to her feet. "You okay there Anna?"

"I'm fine Kendall…hey um, remind me I have to talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded and kissed her forehead, then ran to the elevator before it closed on him. Annabelle smiled to herself a bit, happy to have her boys back. After picking up her script she went up to her apartment, where the boys were all eagerly waiting outside. She laughed once she opened the door the boys ran in tackling the sofa and grabbing her remote, aside from Kendall who tugged her hand and closed the apartment door. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Annabelle bit her lip and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Well you and me well, we kiss each other and we go out on dates and we're all snuggly like a pig in a blanket, and well I'm just wonderin' what does that mean for us? Are we like… well boyfriend and girlfriend?" When she looked up Kendall was smiling.

"Well yeah I thought that was obvious."

"Well nobody told me!"

"Aw I'm sorry Anna baby, next time I make you my girlfriend I will verbally make it clear to you." He laughed and cupped her face to kiss her. "Now, how about those corn dogs?"

"Fine we'll have corndogs!" She giggled and entered the apartment to see Carlos wailing on James with a pillow while Logan watched the science channel. Kendall rolled his eyes and separated the two boys before sitting down on the sofa. While the boys watched TV Annabelle made the very special corndog recipe that Carlos loved so much. When those were done she put them all on a large plate along with a squeeze bottle of mustard and set it down on the coffee table. After everyone had one ,with the exception of Carlos holding one in each hand, she decided to fill them in on what was going on since they left.

"So my character totally gets to slap Jett in the face and I know I'll feel so bad but it'll be so much fun!" She giggled and bit into the corndog. "OH by the way boys, some guy has been asking about you guys. Like he just comes by every day and starts talking about you. A little weird if you ask me but I guess he's just doing his job." She shrugged taking another bite.

"Who's the guy?" Logan asked, a little nervous that they had a stalker on their hands.

"Oh…shoot I forgot the name I'm sorry!"

"It's okay I'm sure he'll stop by again." Kendall nodded and continued eating. As if completely on cue there was a knock at the door and Annabelle stood up to get it. "Oh here he is!" She opened the door more and closed it behind the gentleman and his two associates. The boys turned around to see who it was and were screaming like banshees.

"ANNABELLE GET AWAY HE'S EVIL!" Kendall shouted jumping to his feet.

"TERRIBLE!" Logan added.

"A MASTERMIND!" James shrieked.

"HE'S WEARING A SUIT!" Carlos gasped.

"Kendall Knight! Boys! Now you be nice he's a guest and he's been looking for you guys for so long! Now be polite and give him your attention."

"Why thank you Annabelle my dear." He smiled down at her sinisterly which made Kendall's skin crawl. He removed his sunglasses and folded them into his jacket pocket before he spoke to the boys. "Big Time Rush, we meet again."

"Hawk." Kendall gritted through his teeth. While all the boys quickly formed a line and stared him down, Carlos stood at the end of said line and was still busy eating the corndogs. "What do you want?"

"Well I heard from the grapevine you boys are releasing your second album tonight, and are having a launch party where you'll be performing new songs for the investors." He chuckled darkly and glanced up at his two henchmen. "Would be a shame if you didn't make it to that party."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop us?" James challenged. Hawk laughed and snapped his fingers, the two henchmen moved forward as the boys' eyes widened and stepped back. Annabelle gasped and stared at the laughing man before her. She ran forward to help the boys but he pulled her back. "OH no dear you've done enough, thanks for all of your—OW!" Hawk howled as Annabelle slapped him hard across the face. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized out of habit, she he was bad but…she hit someone in the face, that's mean!

"Oh yeah you'll be sorry!" She squeaked and slapped him again, muttering another apology and throwing the door open. "Come on guys!" The boys quickly evaded the two henchmen and started running out of her apartment. While everyone ran to the staircase James was patiently waiting for the elevator. "WE ARE TAKING THE STAIRS!" Logan yelled grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back. The five of them ran down all six flights of steps as fast as they could. Well, Logan did trip and since he was at the end he fell and made everyone else in front of him roll down a flight of stairs, but after that they continued running down them.

"Quick we need a way to get out without them seeing us! We have to get to Gustavo!" Logan said as they reached the lobby, frantically looking around.

"Okay Logan you call Gustavo, I'll find a way out!" Logan nodded to Kendall and pulled out his phone to make the call while Kendall grabbed Annabelle's hand and dragged her out of the lobby, followed by the rest of the boys. Once they were outside one of Hawk's henchmen grabbed Annabelle around the waist and lifted her into the air, followed by Carlos. "Ah! Kendall!"

"Hey!" Another henchman grabbed Kendall and Logan, while a third grabbed James. Hawk took the phone from Logan and laughed into it. "Better luck next time Gustavo!" He then hung up the phone and put it back in Logan's pocket, which made Logan stared at Hawk like 'what the hell is going on'?.

"How did you get downstairs so quickly?!" James asked as they were being forced into the back of a truck.

"Elevator." Hawk grinned.

"I TOLD YOU LOGAN!" James shouted. Hawk laughed and his henchmen locked up the back of the truck. Two of them drove the truck behind Hawk's limo which had more henchmen inside.

"Is this the guy that kidnapped you the first time?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"Yeah….that would be him." Kendall sighed.

"YEAH NOW THANKS TO YOU HE KIDNAPPED US AGAIN!" Carlos shouted pointing at her.

"HEY! It's not her fault!" Kendall defended.

"YES IT IS!" The three boys shouted. Annabelle frowned and stared down at the ground.

"Okay yes it is….but she didn't know! We never explained to her what happened so how was she supposed to know? Hawk took advantage of her niceness and this is what happened, we can't go back in time to change it. SO we'll have to figure a way to get out of this okay?" The boys all sighed and nodded. Annabelle couldn't help but to feel guilty though, after all, it really was all her fault. They felt the truck stop and the back of it slid open. The plan was that Carlos and James would tackle the guys who opened the door up, then the rest of them would attack. When Carlos and James jumped out though the henchmen were ready, they grabbed the two boys and the rest infiltrated the truck grabbing the other three. They were carried out of the truck and brought into the basement of Hawk Records.

"Hmm what to do with you all." Hawk muttered walking by each of them and staring them down. His eyes stopped at Annabelle and he grinned. "You! You come with me. The boys won't dare to leave without their dear Annabelle Lee."

"Hey leave her alone!" Kendall stepped forward but one of them men helped him back by his shoulders. "Oh don't worry, you'll all be returned safe and sound after the party." Hawk snapped his fingers and the henchman threw Annabelle over his shoulder. "HEY! Put me down you buffalo brute!" She yelled pounding on his back while Hawk and his security guard left with her. The other henchmen threw the boys down onto chairs and tied them up before leaving them alone.

"Does he realize he's done….the exact same thing to us before and that hasn't worked?" Logan asked as he turned to his three best friends. "Nope." They all said. "Well, let's get out of this and make it quick." Kendall said wiggling in his chair.

"I am actually prepared for such an occasion!" Carlos smiled proudly wiggling in his chair. "After last time I knew we had to be ready, SO!" He wiggled some more and his ropes were becoming loose. "My dad taught me how to escape your binds if someone ties you up! You expand your chest and body as much as you can so there's more room, and then the ropes are loose when you're back to normal, so you can do this!" Carlos wiggled out of the ropes and stood up proudly.

"Oh my god Carlos that was the smartest thing you've ever said." Logan said in disbelief staring at him.

"What was?" Carlos stared at him confused and Logan sighed. "JUST UNTIE US SO WE CAN GO!" James screamed. Carlos jumped a bit but quickly untied everyone. Logan called Gustavo to tell him to hurry up with the van to Hawk Records with police, while the boys were all running and sneaking around the place to find Annabelle. The boys snuck around the entire place via the air ducts. As they were crawling over a room they heard Hawk speaking.

"Therefore by keeping the boys and you hostage, I ruin their chances at finding investors and destroy Gustavo and Big Time Rush!"

"You're nuts! You know sun don't shine on the same dog's tail all the time!" Annabelle replied. Once the boys heard Annabelle's weird southern saying, they crawled back and looked through the duct to see her sitting on a chair with her hands tied and Hawk pacing back and forth in front of her.

"After what you just said missy I think _you_ are the crazy one!" He stared at her then threw his head back and laughed. Kendall saw Annabelle frown and stare down and he glared at Hawk. Before he could devise a plan the ceiling gave out from under them and the boys fell on top of Hawk and a henchman they didn't even know was there. Annabelle screamed and closed her eyes once the ceiling fell. She opened one eye and saw the boys standing up with smug looks on their faces and dusting themselves off. "Oh my gosh you boys are crazy!"

"Actually we fell—I mean, yes we are!" Carlos corrected himself when James nudged him. Kendall hurried over and untied her, pulling her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and pulled a chunk of plaster out of his hair. "I'm fine! He sure does talk a lot though." Before Kendall could reply Logan was nudging them. "Umm guys!" They all turned to see the henchmen walking towards the room.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" James shrieked.

Just as they were about to surrender, they saw the henchmen dropping like flies.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY DOGS!" They heard Gustavo yell. They all looked up and saw Gustavo and Kelly fending off these men until the police came in from behind them and took them all down. Gustavo ran into the office, pointed down at Hawk and laughed. "HA! YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME LOSER!" Then turned his attention to the boys. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh my god I never thought I'd be so happy to see Gustavo." James said.

"I'll forget you said that." Gustavo glared at James. "Come on….the van is outside lets blow this joint!" The boys grinned and followed Kelly and Gustavo out. Kendal smiled and grabbed Annabelle's hand as they walked away.

"Is it always this adventurous with you boys?" She asked staring up at Kendall.

"Oh that's not even half of it." He smiled down at her, her eyes widened and she stared ahead as they walked out. "Oh gosh, I don't know if I'm up for a bunch of adventures like this."

"Well….even if you're not, I'm prepared enough for the both of us." He kissed her cheek and helped her into the van once they were outside.

Wow these boys have so much excitement.


	11. Pranks and Video Chats

Annabelle was sitting in her apartment talking to her dad on the computer. He was finally able to contact her and the two were having a good time video chatting. The Lieutenant General smiled watching his daughter giggle and grin as she spoke of the boys and their crazy antics. Her hands flailed when she talked about Carlos and explained how funny he was. She smiled saying how intelligent Logan was and just how mature he is. She would shake her head and laugh as she explained how James was when they first met, but now they had a lovely friendship. Finally Annabelle would gush and her eyes would twinkle as she went on and on talking about Kendall.

"So these boys are in a…. boy band called Big Time Rush? Did not know you were into boy bands Annabelle." He chuckled. Her handsome father had the same dark green eyes she had, but rather than dark curly hair he had short light brown hair.

"Well I'm not but their music doesn't suck! Besides they're so funny and crazy and adventurous! James is….. interesting in a good way, Carlos is so hilarious and innocent, Logan is a genius, and Kendall is smart, funny, super sweet and caring and—"

"You seem to like this boy a lot."

"I do daddy I really do! He's amazing, you know he sets up picnics for us! PICNICS!" Annabelle flailed her hands and giggled covering her face.

"The last time you went on a picnic was before I got deployed, you were eight then I remember." He smiled at the memory, as did Annabelle. At that picnic Annabelle had gone to chase a chicken that wandered out of the coop. When her dad called her back to him she ran back but tripped and fell face first into a fresh banana cream pie, it was comical and adorable all at once. "You know I think you're too young to date."

"Daddy I'm 17!" Annabelle laughed. "Grandpa and nana were married at 17—"

"Okay okay don't you get any ideas. You know I believe I should meet these young men you're always hanging around."

"I wish you could." She mumbled quietly looking down at the keyboard, then looked up quickly. "Daddy I know it's like two months away but, do you think you'll be home for Christmas?"

"Well I don't know my dear Annabelle Lee, you know I'll try, I always try but sometimes—"

"Yeah I know." She sighed, there was a knock at the door, then another knock, then a faint voice belonging to James that said 'stop knocking Carlos!'. "Oh my friends are here."

"Perfect timing, it's time for me to go. I love you Annabelle, very very much you're my sweet little girl. I'll try to see you for Christmas I promise."

"I know you'll try, I love you too." She waved at the camera sadly until the chat ended. She sighed and looked down at the keyboard trying to compose herself before getting up and opening the door. When the door was opened Logan, Carlos, and James immediately walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Annabelle we desperately need your help and by the friend code you cannot tell Kendall!" Logan said sitting her down on her sofa.

"But what about the girlfriend code that says—"

"FORGET THE GIRLFRIEND CODE!" Carlos shouted. "Kendall has been pranking us all day and we need some help!"

"Well why do you need my help sugar?"

"Because Logan always pranks himself, and he always outsmarts me and Carlos!" James whined. "WE figured you'd be a good balance between the two! So what do you say? PLEASE?!" Annabelle giggled and pondered for a moment.

"Well alright I suppose I can help you boys! Where is he now?"

"He's napping at the pool he fell asleep reading the book for English. Come on hurry!" Carlos pleaded. Annabelle nodded and ran into her bedroom. "Ohh girl bedroom I wanna see." James said as he started to walk over. As soon as he touched the doorknob Annabelle came out and he cursed himself wishing he was faster. She grabbed James by the arm and dragged him out holding a makeup bag in the other hand. "Follow me!" She said and as she ran down to the pool the boys followed her. When they got to the pool Kendall was sound asleep on a lounge chair with his book on his lap and one of his hands resting behind his head. The four hooligans circled around him and Annabelle couldn't help but aww at him.

"Awww he looks so cute! He sleepin' like a little baby cow lookin' like an angel."

"Just do your magic!" Logan harshly whispered. She stuck her tongue out at him and kneeled down beside Kendall opening her make up bag. "Since he has such bushy eyebrows, let's make them into a caterpillar!" She giggled softly and opened a tube of her mint facial mask. After squeezing some onto her finger tips she brought her hand up to his eyebrows to spread the mask but his hand shot up from underneath the book and grabbed her first. Annabelle screamed, Carlos, Logan, and James all screamed and ran away. Kendall sat up holding her hands and smirking.

"Well, well, well, Miss Annabelle were you trying to prank me?" Her eyes widened and she wiped her fingers on the floor once Kendall let go of her hands.

"N-no….uhhh…they made me do it!" Kendall turned around saw his friends were gone. He laughed at her, of course he knew the guys put her up to it but he couldn't resist how nervous Annabelle looked. "Well there's no one here Anna."

"But they left! AW NO FAIR!" She pouted and it made Kendall laugh and cup her face to kiss her. He pulled away and winked at her. "You can never prank the prank master."

"But you were asleep! How did you…?"

"I was not asleep, Carlos woke me up when he and the guys saw I was asleep. His scream of excitement made me wake up, so all I had to do was play the waiting game." He smiled at her and she pouted.

"Well…dang it!"

'I know I know, it's frustrating to lose to me but you'll see I am the king." He stood up and held her hands once again to pull her to her feet. "So how are you?"

"I'm good…I spoke to my dad today. We video-chatted! IT was so great! He might not be home for the holidays, I hope he is….but I got to talk to him!"

"Well I'm glad you spoke to your dad, you deserve it. "He draped an arm around her and kissed her on the temple as they started to walk into the lobby. "Now would you like to get back at those guys for leaving you with the dangerous prank king?"

"Oh I don't know revenge ain't something I really do…"

"Well you were going to prank your boyfriend!"

"They used the friend code on me!" Kendall gasped dramatically.

"Well then, I'll get them for that. You just relax and look pretty somewhere and watch your boyfriend at work." He tapped her nose delicately and scurried off. Annabelle shook her head and sat down in the lobby, unsure of what was going on but all she knew was she was not going to be a part of their crazy prank saga. While Kendall was busy devising a prank Annabelle was lounging on the sofa wondering what to the boys were going to do for Halloween. She assumed the boys would be off trick or treating while she was doing a live Halloween special for _Nerd Squad_. Annabelle was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Logan, Carlos, and James parade through the lobby coated in chocolate syrup, feathers, and glitter. "How did you do that!?" She asked in disbelief, walking up to Kendall who walked proudly behind them perfectly clean.

"Oh that's my little secret." He tapped the top of her nose and looked at the guys once more. "Never try to get my girlfriend against me boys, it just motivates me even more." He breathed on his fingernails and pretended to polish them on his shirt as he draped an arm around his dear Annabelle Lee.

"Are you boys alright?" she giggled, trying to cover her mouth and stop her laughter.

"Fine." James and Logan grumbled. She glanced at Carlos who shook his head. "Aw what's the matter sugar?"

"I'm better than fine, I'm tasty!" He grinned and started licking the chocolate sauce off of his hand.

"Carlos you're eating glitter and feathers!" Logan sighed raising his arms and dropping them by his sides, which made chocolate syrup splash onto the floor and people near them.

"I'm also eating chocolate Logan! Sheesh for a genius you sure don't know much." He laughed and pointed to Logan with his thumb like 'look at this guy', and proceeded to lick his hand. Logan glared and slapped him, Carlos gasped and slapped him back, Logan smacked his stomach, and Carlos pulled on a helmet and tackled Logan to the floor.

"Oh my gosh shouldn't we stop them!?"

"Nah." James and Kendall said, watching Logan and Carlos roll around on the floor.


	12. Shows and Screams

As she sat in the makeup room getting all "nerdified" Annabelle was thinking about her past Halloweens. The first time her dad was deployed that she could remember, when she was eight, she was a pumpkin for Halloween. Then after only a short stay when she was 12 he was deployed again, that Halloween she was a firefighter, then at fifteen he was deployed and she didn't even bother getting dressed up, it just wasn't the same when he kept missing the holidays. She didn't hate Halloween, but sometimes she just wasn't in the mood.

When the makeup artists were satisfied with their work, she stood up and walked to the set. For this particular episode, her character was dressed as a Tardis from Doctor Who, while the actor who was on a guest role, Dak Zevon, was dressed as the 10th doctor. The two were supposed to be dating one another, and he was visiting her to prove to her friends that he was in fact real, since the two had an online relationship where they had met on a Doctor Who fan fiction site. Annabelle took her place on the very front of the set to face the live studio audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the very first live Halloween special of _Nerd Squad_. Prepared to be scared, tricked, surprised and most of all—" before she could finish her speech the lights went out and she emitted and ear-piercing scream which made the audience scream in terror. When the lights were back on Annabelle was no longer there, but it was all a part of the show, just to get the audience ready. In the first scene Annabelle was sitting in her bedroom typing furiously on her computer. The window opened and Dak climbed in and landed with a thud on the floor which made her jump. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm here to pick you up for the _fiesta!_" He grinned. "Bradley said the party is like comic con but more energy drinks!"

"Why didn't you use the door?"

"Well, the Doctor wouldn't use the door!" He reasoned, tugging at the collar of his long trench coat. Annabelle shook her head and sighed grabbing the paper from the printer. "I don't believe we should go to this event Thomas. According to the data I collected last Halloween, if we go to these houses we will have the perfect ratio of candy to chocolate to bags of chips!"

"Oh come on Elizabeth this will be absolutely superb! Alcibiades wouldn't miss this party that's for sure!"

"Oh…..fine you had me at Alcibiades." She grinned and tip-toed to kiss him but a rock went through the open window and landed at her feet. "Oh my gosh!" She bent down and read the letter. "To the individuals present in this location, tonight your nightmares will become a devastatingly terrifying reality…." She frowned and looked up at Dak. "Oh Thomas I don't want to go!"

"Now Elizabeth don't be startled away from such a night! Besides, if we do encounter ghosts and the like well this will be an amazing opportunity to connect to the etheric plane!"

"….Fine you know I can't resist a good investigation." She mumbled with defeat. Annabelle went to her bedroom door but Dak was going to the window. "Where are you going?"

"Out to the car."

"Why out the window?"

"It's what the Doctor would do!" He grinned and climbed out the window while Annabelle went to his car the way a normal person would, by using doors and staircases. After filming another scene the gang went to a commercial break. Annabelle ran off to her dressing room to munch on a snack quickly and to see if she had gotten any texts. Once she was in the dressing room she yelped seeing the boys there. "What are ya'll doing here?!"

"Well we already got our candy!" Carlos grinned holding up two pillowcases full of candy. "So we figured we'd come see you in action!"

"Aw sugar that's so nice! What do you guys think so far?"

"That nerds are tooooootally weird losers." James laughed. Logan turned to glare at James, then smacked him on the back of the head. "On the contrary, I rather enjoyed it!" Logan grinned proudly.

"Well alright I'll take that! Kendall? You're awfully quiet!"

"I didn't know you were kissing Dak Zevon." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…yes he plays my boyfriend on the show sugar I told ya he was going to be on it for a few episodes!"

"But you didn't say you were kissing him!" Kendall threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point and he was glaring at Annabelle. She frowned and began to play with her thumbs.

"Well….it's my job though I'm an actress and—"

"SO YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND KISSING EVERYONE!?" She blinked rapidly at the sight of him yelling at her. Before she could respond one of the producers came in and grabbed her hand. "Sorry boys Annabelle needs to be on set in thirty seconds." Then dragged her away. Kendall stood there sulking in jealousy while Annabelle couldn't get her mind off of the act that Kendall was yelling at her and was mad that she was kissing Dak.. Of course she knew it was wrong to kiss another boy when you have your own boyfriend, but that was her job! She was acting, and the kisses were only on the lips, no tongue involved! They didn't last very long either. Throughout her next scene she was distracted, but she tried not to let it show. During a game of spin the bottle, Dak's spin coincidentally landed on Annabelle. He crawled towards her to kiss her, and right before he kissed her Kendall ran onto the set and threw him off. "DO NOT KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"KENDALL!" Annabelle screamed, then realized she was on live television. Now she was mortified and there was a terrifying thought that she was going to lose her job because her boyfriend crashed the scene, but maybe not. She never told anyone exactly that they were dating… maybe they wouldn't connect it. Oh of course they would connect it Kendall just blabbed it out.

"Your…girlfriend?!" Dak stared between the two unsure of what to do. He glanced at the audience to gauge their reactions and could see that they were at the edge of their seats, especially since Kendall was dressed as a werewolf. "How could _my_ girlfriend be going out with a werewolf!"

"WELL SHE IS GOING OUT WITH A WEREWOLF! A very furry and hairy werewolf that will tear you limb from limb!" Kendall said pushing Annabelle behind him. _Well at least he's trying to act too_ Annabelle thought, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Elizabeth! What do you have to say about this?" Dak demanded.

"Uh…uh….the….the werewolf stalks me he won't leave me alone!"

"Why I can't believe we are in the presence of a real werewolf!" One of the other cast members said, getting up with a calculator that was supposed to detect monsters and scanning it over Kendall. "What a treat!"

"Well you leave my girlfriend alone you hairy beast!"

"NEVER!" With that said, Kendall threw Annabelle over his shoulder, howled, and pretended to jump out of the stage window, running off with her while the audience was left shocked, as well as the staff of the show, and all of the actors.

"Oh my god Kendall totally ruined her career….." Logan mumbled holding his temples.

"_Hey Look more monsters!"_ A girl in the audience pointed to the three boys who were hanging by the stage seating area, thinking they were part of the show. "Shit what do we do!?" James whispered.

"Uh,…just go with it?!" Logan said. He stuck his arms out like a zombie and pretended to be one as he walked onto the set. Carlos followed him, and finally James followed in as well. The boys walked onto the set and the audience members, mostly girls of course, were screaming at the sight of these 'monsters' infiltrating the set. The actors screamed too, and a 'fight scene' ensued between the monsters and humans.

Meanwhile Kendall ran back to the dressing room with Annabelle and set her down. Annabelle glared up at Kendall, speechless for a moment until she found the words she wanted to say.

"Kendall Knight what is wrong with you?!"

Okay, not very dramatic words but her mind was going a million miles a minute at that moment.

"Nothing I just thought that scene needed a little spicing up!"

"Kissing Dak was meant to spice it up that's why it was written in the script!" Annabelle whined stomping her foot. "How could you do that?! I don't march my way into that studio and start singin' with you boys to spice it up! I can lose my job over this Kendall and get kicked out of the Palm Woods if I don't find job how could you do this to me!?"

"I didn't want Dak kissing you!"

"That's what it was? Jealousy! Kendall ain't no way I would kiss anyone else other than you EXCEPT for when I'm acting, and that's all it is! Ain't nothin' behind it! You don't have to worry about it now though because I surely am fired!" She breathed deeply feeling hot tears well up in her eyes. She looked at the TV and saw the boys 'fighting' with the other actors and she cried out before throwing herself on the sofa. "I'M SO DONE FOR!" She yelled into the cushions. Seconds later before Kendall could comfort her the producer entered again. "Annabelle! I don't know what the hell that was!" Annabelle sniffled lifting her head from the sofa. "But the audience ADORED it! Come on you have to take a bow and say the goodbye!" The producer dragged her off of the sofa and Kendall smirked at Annabelle as he followed her.

"Well…..that was our show ladies and gentlemen! All of us here part of _Nerd Squad_ sure hope you loved this special! We'd like to thank our guest star Dak Zevon, and…..our special guests Big Time Rush!" The audience clapped and cheered. The cast took a bow and even the boys ran forward to bow as well, being complete hams for the camera. Annabelle walked back to her dressing room locking the door behind her. She left her hair in a tight bun, left on the glasses and did not even bother putting her piercings back in. She left the room and the boys were standing there grinning.

"Well turns out my invasion worked out well after all and you won't get fired!" Kendall sad as-a-matter-of-factly. Annabelle narrowed her eyes staring at him.

"Kendall Knight I am still mad at you!" She turned on her heel quickly and went to the car that was waiting outside for her.

"What? Annabelle wait! But why!?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" She got into the car and slammed the door shut. The four boys stood where the car once was in total silence.

"Dude you so screwed up." Carlos said looking up at Kendall.

"Shut up Carlos!"


	13. Apologies and Dancing

Kendall was sitting by the pool staring at the water with his fist curled underneath his chin. Katie being bored out of her mind noticed her brother in his thinking pose and waltzed over. "What's on your mind big brother?" She plopped down behind him on the lounge chair and sat on her knees resting her chin on his shoulder. Kendall sighed and shook his head, letting his hands drop until they were crossed over each other in front of his legs. "Ah just thinking about how to apologize to Annabelle."

"Ohhhh she's still mad about Halloween huh?"

"Yes! I don't know why, I didn't get her fired!"

"….Well according to what James told me, you ran into the scene, threw Dak Zevon onto the floor, picked her up and ran away. OH and before that you yelled at her." A light bulb went off in Kendall's head.

"Oh that's it…she's mad at me for yelling at her!"

"Duh!" Katie smacked the back of Kendall's head. Kendall pouted and turned around to face her, but she shrugged and smiled sweetly and of course he let it go. "Well, at least now that I know what she's mad at me for apologizing will be easier!"

"Eh not really…." Katie mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

"Well….."

"Katie what do you know?" Kendall demanded staring at his little sister.

"She's out with Dak, Jett, and the rest of the cast for an end of filming party at a teen club. I know Camille's going but she's going because she invited her, oh and she might bring Logan!"

"Katie how do you know all of this?"

"I've got my sources." She nodded, not letting Kendall know of just how she obtains her information. "Good luck Kendall!"

"Thanks Katie!" He ruffled her hair and got up to look for Logan or Camille. He spotted Logan leaning by the smoothie bar and ran over. "LOGAN! You are on your way to a party right?"

"Yeah I'm going with Camille some cast party Annabelle invited her to." Logan nodded slurping his smoothie. Logan was already dressed and ready to go, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a button up with the sleeves rolled up.

"Alright you are taking me with you! I think we'll bring James and Carlos too I want to talk to Annabelle at the party—"

"Did someone say party?" James swooped in, yanking Carlos to his side by his shoulder. "Because we are down for a party."

"Yes I did! Alright here's the plan." Kendall put his arms around his friend's shoulders as though they were back in Minnesota and he was creating a hockey play. He whispered his plan to the three of them, and they broke apart so the three of them could get ready for the party to enact the plan. When the four of them were ready, Logan grabbed Camille and they headed off.

Meanwhile at the teen club Annabelle was having a lovely time chatting with her cast members and forgetting about the whole argument with Kendall she had two days ago. In fact, Annabelle was the one that felt horrible for ignoring him. She knew deep down it was wrong to ignore him and the situation, but she was just so angry and upset with the way he behaved that night she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. Annabelle leaned on the one of the tables twirling her virgin daiquiri and talking to Dak. She was wearing a short bright red flared skirt and a white scoop-neck tee to go along with her black shoes. Annabelle sipped her drink and listened to Dak explain a story.

"…so then this girl totally pulled down her top and asked me to sign her boobies, and I did!"

"Wow you have some crazy fans there Dak!"

"I know I do." He sighed dreamily and sipped his soda. "So how are things going with you and Kendall?"

"Ahh I actually haven't spoken to him since the show that night." Annabelle sighed twirling the straw in her drink. "I just wasn't feelin' quite right about talking to him yet, you know?"

"Oh I know, relationships can be a difficult thing." He grinned and placed his hand over hers. She nodded and pulled her hand away, tucking it underneath her as she leaned on the table. "What about you? Dating any of your crazy fans?" she giggled.

"Oh no I'm not dating any fans." He let his eyes trail over her quickly. "You're not a fan, right?" Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"No silly I'm your friend!" She sipped her drink and looked around for Camille quickly, sad that she couldn't find her. "Dang it Camille is always late for things! Girl is slower than molasses!"

"It's okay I'll keep you company." He smiled wide and continued talking to her. Occasionally grasping her arm or pushing her curly hair off of her shoulder. Annabelle began to feel uncomfortable, so she excused herself and took off to find Camille. The music that was playing was perfect, so Annabelle thought maybe she was dancing, but after searching the dance floor she didn't find her, all she found was Dak who was all too eager to dance with her. With nothing better to do, she agreed and the two were dancing with one another. The music stopped and everyone groaned but shortly after it started again, this time the DJ was playing _Show Me_, from their newly released second album. Annabelle sighed and shook her head and went back to dancing with Dak.

"Oh what a sexy song, maybe we should change up the dancing!" Dak smiled suggestively, they were dancing about two feet away and facing each other, Annabelle shook her head. "I don't like close-quarter dancin' like that I think this is fine." He sighed and nodded. After feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around and Camille was there. "Cammy! Where ya been girl you've been taking too long!"

"I know I'm sorry! _Logan_ took forever!" She sighed hugging her back.

"He did? Oh where is he?" Annabelle looked behind Camille for Logan but couldn't find him.

"Oh he went to get a drink don't worry about it!"

"Okay!" Annabelle nodded and started to dance with Camille until she said she had to go find Logan, to which she was stuck dancing with Dak once more. Another Big time Rush song came on and she was wondering if Gustavo and Kelly kicked out the DJ and started to play their songs. _Time of Our Lif_e came on and Annabelle grinned. "Whoa it sounds like it's live this track is good!" She grinned in excitement to Dak who just nodded. Annabelle was dancing with Dak but listening to the lyrics and glancing around for Camille. She saw Camille and grinned waving her over who smirked prancing over to the two of them. As soon as Kendall's part came on Annabelle got chills. "_I can' help myself, cause girl you're so fly."_ Kendall literally slid in front of Annabelle, separating her and Dak. "_I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes."_ He grinned, he was holding the microphone with one hand and with the other he took her hand into his own.

"_That you could be the one, you're just my type."_ The giggling Annabelle glanced over to see Logan draping an arm around Camille.

"_Can't let you get away it's obvious_." Kendall raised their hands to spin her and she giggled and spun around. He slammed his shoulder into Dak shoving him away as he danced and sang with Annabelle, James and Carlos coming into view as they finished the song. Annabelle felt a little overwhelmed that the boys were doing this, and she was beyond curious. When they were done Kendall leaned in close, "I'd love to talk to you." He whispered , and she quickly nodded. Kendall tossed the microphone to James and led Annabelle away from the crowd, taking her outside into the back alley. As soon as they were out back Annabelle couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry you saw me dancing with Dak! He was just being persistent and Camille wasn't there and I was bored and I figured why not! But we didn't do anything we stood at arm's length apart from each other we didn't even touch all we did was—" Kendall cupped her face and kissed her pressing her against the wall with his body. "Ummm…what?" She breathed when he pulled away.

"I know what you two were doing Camille was there the whole time spying telling me what was going on."

"She was?! Where was she!?"

"Hiding behind a planter with a tree hat." Annabelle sighed and shook her head. "So why did you do that Kendall?"

"To get you to talk to me and to impress you and make you happier for when I apologize for shouting at you. Making it seem like you go around kissing guys and for stampeding the set during your live show and embarrassing you. So…..do you think you can forgive me?" Kendall laced his fingers with her and started to be cute by nuzzling her neck and planting kisses on her jaw line.

"Okay gosh fine I'll forgive ya! Only because you put so much effort into your apologies." She giggled and kissed him again, "And I like your sugar lips."

"Well good thing my lips can convince you." He grinned and kissed her again. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Well thank you sugar! You look good too." She let her eyes roam over his body, skinny jeans, a grey v-neck and a black blazer. "Now how about we go inside and party all night, have the time of our life huh?" She grinned.

"Oh god you're too cute." He held her face and kissed her again before dragging her inside to party with their friends.


	14. Shopping and Tackles

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Oh it's not wrong at all to find his jealousy sexy! You know his hips don't lie, his lips get him apologies, that kid has got it going on! And ugh Carlos is so adorable, I just can't help it)**

It was the holiday season and the boys had just come back from doing their Christmas shopping, and for once they were early. There was no way they could suffer through the same chaos as last year's shopping by waiting last minute. They marched through the lobby with their shopping bags, and Kendall grinned seeing Annabelle leaning against the wall at the far end. His grin fell into a frown when he noticed she looked angry and she was talking to Jett. Kendall's mouth fell open when Jett threw her over his shoulder and started running away with her.

"JETT! PUT HER DOWN!" Kendall took off running after them, and his friends of coursed followed. When he turned the corner and saw him running down the hall he dropped his bags and tackled Jett to the floor. Annabelle fell out of Jett's grasp and hit the ground groaning and holding her head. "What the hell knight!?" Jett said trying to push Kendall off of him.

"Don't touch my girlfriend—"

"KENDALL!" Kendall looked up at Annabelle who was sitting against the wall rubbing her head. "What are you doing!?"

"Jett started running away with you I came to save you—"

"Kendall we're practicing for a scene!" She groaned thanking Carlos as he helped her to her feet. Kendall made an 'oh' face and then quickly stood up, helping Jett to his feet. "Wait you said you were done filming!"

"We _were_ but the editors were going over the episode for Thursday night and they said the scene where I get kidnapped from the science fair by Jett is messed up, so we were just practicing it before we go re-shoot!" She crossed her arms staring up at him, but her angry gaze softened seeing him try to do the puppy dog eyes on her. "Oh sugar nothing was going to happen we were just practicing, okay?" She cupped his face and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Fine, just filming." He glared at Jett quickly who smirked before looking back down at Annabelle. "Good luck okay?"

"Thank you sugar!" She grinned and kissed his cheek quickly. "Now I will see you boys later!"

"Corn dogs?"

"Absolutely later on honey!" She smiled to Carlos as she walked away with Jett.

"Okay but my name is Carlos!" Carlos called after her shaking his head. "That girl is _never_ going to learn my name!"

After the filming was done with Annabelle did not go back to the Palm Woods, instead she ran over to the mall to meet up with Camille. The two of them needed to buy gifts for their men. Well, Annabelle needed to buy gifts for her boyfriend and his friend, Camille needed to buy a gift for her 'I don't know if he's my boyfriend but we like each other' friend. Eesh, women huh?

First they needed to energize, so the two girls bought lattes and were walking around the mall looking at the stores. "Okay so I have my gifts done, what do you need to get?" Camille said sipping her hot drink.

"Wait you already bought Logan's gift?"

"Yeah I got him a subscription to Mathematics Monthly!"

"Aw I should have thought of that! Dang it!" Annabelle huffed and took a long drink of her beverage which scalded her tongue, but she didn't let it bother her. "Well I need to shop for all the boys…"

"Oh, I got this." Camille nodded. "First, James." She grabbed Annabelle's hand and dragged her to a beauty supply store. "Oh you are brilliant." Annabelle murmured. She grabbed a basket and the two girls ran up and down the aisles. They grabbed a package of purple bandanas, some of his cuda body spray, and an assortment of facial masks and cleansers. After buying James' present Camille dragged her to the bookstore, where Annabelle purchased a large encyclopedia and a few novels for Logan. Afterwards she guided her to a gourmet candy store, where she bought numerous packages of candy for Carlos. Lastly, they went to a sporting goods store and bought a hockey stick for Kendall.

"Oh my gosh I'm exhausted." Annabelle huffed flopping down on a bench in the mall. "I could eat an entire stable!"

"Oh well let's not do that." Camille laughed sitting beside her. "I'm tired too, but at least we got the shopping done!"

"That's so true." Annabelle nodded, "Oh I promised Carlos I'd make him corn dogs today! Dang it."

"Just call and tell him you're too tired!"

"No I can't do that I don't want to disappoint him. That boy is just too precious for this world." Annabelle stood up and felt the bones in her legs cracking. Camille shook her head with a laugh and the two of them hopped on a bus back to the Palm Woods. They quickly ran into Annabelle's apartment to hide the presents in her bedroom before she allowed the boys over. She began to cook the treats and texted Kendall that they could come over. When the boys arrived they sat on her couch as usual and watched a hockey game after fighting over the remote control. Kendall got up and waltzed over to the kitchen, standing behind her as she cooked.

"You look exhausted Anna, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Oh I'm sure Kendall don't you worry your pretty self over it." She smiled up at him and started to drench the corndogs in batter.

"Okay if you say so…." He shrugged leaning on the counter and taking a bag of chips out of her cabinet to snack on. "So what did you do that you're so tired? I know you guys were done around one because Jett came back and you didn't." He said smirking at her and nibbling on chips. Annabelle pursed her lips together trying to think of something to say. "Um…..I fell asleep on set."

"You fell asleep on set and that's why you're so tired?"

"Uh huh…" She mumbled sticking the corn dogs into the sizzling pot of oil. Kendall chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back, nudging her to face him.

"Oh so you're so tired because you napped?" He stared down at her pushing her curly hair over her shoulder and cupping the side of her face. Annabelle's eyes stared at him frantically and she buckled under the pressure.

"Oh alright I went Christmas shopping for you guys!"

"WOO I KNEW IT!" James jumped up from his spot on the sofa and pointed at Logan. "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! What did you get me? Is it good?"

"Did I get something better than James?!" Carlos shouted eagerly sitting up on his knees.

"You boys knew!? How?!" She gazed up at Kendall pouting. Kendall chuckled and kissed her forehead, "we're guys, we're smart."

"….Uh huh…"

"Katie saw you at the mall."

"Aww!" Annabelle pouted and pulled the corndogs out of the oil. After dabbing them with a paper towel she put them on a tray and set them on a coffee table. The boys eagerly dug in and Carlos moaned as he took his first bite. Annabelle curled up on Kendall's lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Want a bite? Anna?" When he didn't get a response he leaned over to check on her and saw she had fallen asleep. "Wow that was quick."

"So does that mean I can have her corndog?" Carlos asked. Logan rolled his eyes and watched as Carlos leaned forward and took the corndog that was meant to be for Annabelle. "Sweet…"


	15. Christmas Eve and Cancelled Flights

(**Carlos'sCupcakes you are far too sweet :D Thank you for all the lovely compliments and reviews)**

Oh Christmas Eve, the holiday spirit at its prime as people readied themselves for Christmas day. It was late in the afternoon and the Palm Woods was dead as everyone had already left to visit their families. The boys however were stuck at the hotel, as once again there was a blizzard which stopped any flights to and from Minnesota. Typical, a white Christmas and the boys weren't there to enjoy it. They didn't let it damper their spirits though. They went about their day as usual, running around the empty hotel and acting like they were kings of the castle. Annabelle had left the night before to go to Georgia, and Kendall just couldn't forget how excited she was. She had dropped off the presents at their apartment before leaving and she said her goodbyes. Of course the two shared a lovely kiss underneath the mistletoe, which Katie held over them by standing on top of the sofa.

Kendall walked into the apartment after running to the store to grab a couple dozen rolls of sugar cookie dough, chocolate chip cookie dough, and snicker doodle dough. When he got into the apartment he saw the guys gathered around the Christmas tree trying to figure out what their presents were.

"Oh guys come on Annabelle said to wait until tomorrow!"

"Easy for you to say, you can tell what your gift is even when it's wrapped!" Logan retorted, pointing to the perfectly wrapped hockey stick. Kendall smiled and shrugged. "Very true, but just wait it's only a couple of hours."

"Fiiiiine." They grumbled and pulled themselves onto the sofa. "Think she got to Georgia yet?" Carlos asked putting his feet up.

"Well she said she'd call once she got to her grandparent's house." Kendall said, putting the dough in the refrigerator for when his mom was going to begin baking cookies. Truth be told Kendall was incredibly worried. Annabelle said it didn't take a long time to get to Georgia from LA, she did it on Thanksgiving after all. But it was a new day and he had heard nothing from her, he hoped she was just getting poor cell service and would contact her later. The guys were relaxing and watching _Frosty Returns_, when Carlos gasped after feeling his pockets.

"Dude what's your problem?" James asked.

"I left my phone in Annabelle's apartment!"

"How do you _just_ realize that" Logan groaned.

"Well I was too busy eating corndogs and finishing the food in her fridge! It must have been on the sofa when James and I were wrestling."

"Well now you can't get it because she isn't home." Logan told him, returning his eyes back to the television.

"Unless…." James sang with mischief, standing up and running to the door. "We sneak upstairs, break into her apartment, get the phone, and mission accomplished." Kendall stood up and shrugged, might as well!

"Guys that's illegal!" Logan whined following them as they all walked to the door.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Carlos nodded furiously as they stepped into the elevator. "Kendall you're not even going to stop them from breaking into your girlfriend's apartment?"

"Nope." Kendall said putting, making a popping sound as he spoke. Now he could snoop around her apartment and see what her room looked like, he was completely curious. She never had the door to her bedroom open whenever they went over, it was always locked. When they got to her apartment they stood outside planning how to open the door. Carlos suggested a sledgehammer but the boys quickly stopped him from using that.

"Wait do you hear that?" Logan shushed the guys and pressed his ear to the door. Soon enough all three of them were against the door listening to the sounds coming from inside. They could hear Annabelle singing a very off key version of _Where Are You Christmas _along with the movie. Inside Annabelle was jumping on the sofa, singing along to the Jim Carrey movie and chewing on a pretzel. The boys knocked on the door and she stopped jumping. Her eyes widened and she quickly muted the movie and stood still as to not make a sound.

"Annabelle? We know you're in there open the door!" Kendall said. "Dang it…" Annabelle muttered, opening the door. The boys stared at her confused. "What are you doing in there?"

"Watching _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_." She murmured, chomping down on her pretzel.

"Why!? You're supposed to be in Georgia drinking sweet tea and eating peach cobbler right?!" James asked. Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows staring at him.

"James….that is incredibly stereotypical."

"But do you in fact do that?"

"…..Well…..yes.."

"Then it's not stereotypical." He smiled and she shook her head. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Carlos left his phone." Logan answered. She nodded and opened the door more so the boys could get in and Carlos could get his phone. He dived onto the sofa and pulled off the couch cushions so he could get his phone that was buried underneath them. "Awesome thanks!"

"Now why aren't you in Georgia?" Kendall asked, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She sighed and flopped down on the now cushion-less sofa.

"I went to redeem my ticket and they said they overbooked the flight. So I waited a couple of hours for another flight, then they said there was no room for me on that one either. But they could reschedule my flight for _next_ week. I said forget it, called my grandparents and came back here." She sighed.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Logan frowned, "You shouldn't be alone here for Christmas."

"Well…I wanted to sulk in my own misery with the Grinch." She mumbled pointing to the TV. Kendall shook his head and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you are going to spend Christmas with our family." He smiled and pecked her forehead. "So go get your pajamas and toothbrush. That bag over there is the presents?" He tilted his head forward gesturing to the duffel bag under the tree, and Annabelle quickly nodded. "We'll bring that down with us too. So go on!" He smiled at her and Annabelle hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She mumbled before running to get her stuff.

"That sucks. Hey think we can open presents now? " Carlos asked.

"NO!" The boys shouted. Annabelle left her room holding her pajamas and toothbrush. Kendall went over and lifted the bag of presents. "My lady." He stuck his arm out to her and she chuckled holding on to it. They went back down to their apartment and explain her situation to Mama Knight , who welcomed her with open arms. Annabelle placed her stuff on Kendall's bed, and Kendall left the bag of presents under the tree. After finishing the rest of her movie with the boys, she gladly went over to the kitchen to help Mama Knight with the cookies. Kendall decided he'd help too, because he could sneak a few kisses. The two of them were icing some Christmas tree cookies when there was a knock.

"Katie can you get the door?" Mama Knight called to her daughter as she pulled the tray of snicker doodle cookies from the oven. "Fiiiiine." She grumbled and pulled herself off the couch. When she opened the door there stood in front of her a man about 6'4 with short light brown hair and dark green eyes. He was holding his white hat in one hand, a duffel in the other and was wearing a highly decorated blue dress uniform. Katie looked him up and down and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what the big man in the lobby told you but they have no proof on me." Katie looked once more and noticed "Lt Gen Lee" tag then she made the 'oh' face to herself.

"What?" He stared down at her in confusion. "The… big man in the lobby told me I could possibly find my daughter here, Annabelle."

"Oh yeah she's here, come on in." Katie walked away from the door and went towards the sofa. "Hey Annabelle your dad's here." Then Logan Carlos and James looked towards the door and their jaws dropped, both in surprise and in terror. Annabelle shook her head. "Now now Katie that isn't the type of prank to pull!" She said, dropping sprinkles on the cookie. Kendall turned to the door and he quickly nudged Annabelle.

"Annabelle Lee I came all this way you can't just not say hello to me." When she heard her dad's voice she turned slowly and her jaw dropped. "DADDY!" the scene that played out before Kendall felt like it was in slow motion. Annabelle ripped the apron off and ran to her dad who dropped down on one knee. She launched herself at him like a football player, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder as he grasped her tightly and stood up holding her in the air. Kendall turned at the sound of a sniffle and saw his mom wiping away small tears with a tissue. "Mom you're crying?"

"It's so sweet!" She sniffled. The father daughter duo were hugging for a couple of moments, no words needed to be exchanged. After a moment her father set her down but she wouldn't let go. "Belle baby please let go."

"No."

"My back is hurting you're too short."

"No."

"Belle…."

"Fine." She let go and when he stood up straight she hugged him again and he laughed kissing the top of her forehead. "How did you know I was here!?"

"Well I pulled a couple of strings and when I called Nana she said your flight was cancelled and you were stuck here. Then that man at the front desk told me to try this apartment, so here I am." He squeezed her tightly before she pulled away and grabbed a hold of his hand, smiling as wide as possible. Kendall noticed Annabelle wiping from her eyes, and he knew they were there because she was so happy.

"Let me introduce you! Guys this is my dad, Lieutenant General Adam Lee of the Marines! This is Miss Jennifer Knight, and her daughter Katie and my boyfriend Kendall!" Adam nodded and shook hands with the two women with a smile, kissing the tops of their hands, then firmly shook Kendall's hand staring him down. "That's Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond!" He shook their hands as well.

"It's nice to meet the people my daughter speaks so highly of. " He nodded. "Every time we talk all she does is gush about how great you guys are." He put an arm around her and she giggled happily hugging him. The boys all looked at each other with smug grins, it was nice to hear that they thought so highly of her, and that her 6'4 father wasn't there to kill them, because he did look like he could step on them.

"Daddy Kendall and I are icing the sugar cookies do you want to help? Please? Please?" She tugged on his hand and it was as though Annabelle was eight years old again.

"How could I say no to my beautiful girl? Of course." He set his hat down on the table and was quickly dragged over to the counter.

"Annabelle don't you think maybe he'd like to change and settle down—" Mama Knight started to say.

"Nope." Annabelle said quickly. Adam laughed and shook his head. "It's fine it'll wait." He nodded, picking up a cookie a spoon full of icing.

"That's so great." Logan nodded, "good for her."

"Yeah totally." Carlos nodded quickly. "Think he'll kill Kendall?"

"Absolutely." The three of them laughed.


	16. Christmas and Shotguns

Adam and Annabelle ended up spending the night in apartment 2J. The two slept on their large orange sectional and neither one of them minded at all because they had each other for the holidays. On Christmas Eve everyone ate cookies, watched holiday movies, and even sang a few Christmas carols. On Christmas morning the father daughter duo were up first. They folded their blankets and put them away, and patiently waited for the boys to wake up so they could open the presents, and they didn't have to wait long at all. As her dad put on_ A Christmas Story_ on the television set, Carlos bounded through to the living room with James. They were screaming 'it's Christmas it's Christmas' and running around before diving onto the sofa. Annabelle couldn't help but giggle at the two boys and Adam stared at them wondering just how sane they both were.

"Can't you guys wake up like _normal_ people?" Katie whined walking over. James shut her up by passing her a perfectly wrapped box. "Ohh present!" She smiled. Kendall and his mom were the last ones out after Logan had finally managed to crawl out of bed, and Mama Knight was holding her camera. "EVERYONE STOP!" James, Carlos, and Katie both froze in their tracks, they were just about to rip their gifts open. "I need to take pictures while you do this." They all groaned but Mama Knight smiled happily snapping as many photos as her new memory card could hold. Kendall walked over to Annabelle and her dad. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas Kendall." They both smiled and replied. Kendall grinned and quickly pecked Annabelle on the lips, then took her hand and dragged her over to the tree to open presents. The kids were tearing the wrapping paper off of their gifts like their lives depended on it. Carlos and Katie had the most enthusiastic reactions. He adored the many pounds of candy Annabelle had gotten him, but everyone else groaned realizing they were going to have to deal with his sugar rush. James fell in love with the washes and spray he was given, even hugging the bandanas before putting them back in the gift bag. Kendall smiled happily unwrapping the hockey stick, it was one he was planning on getting for himself. Logan thought the books were perfect, he couldn't have been any happier. She unwrapped the gifts they had given her and she was just laughing and enjoying it. Carlos, Logan, and James had given her a shower set with perfume, lotion, spray, and lovely scented soaps.

"Aw thanks boys you're so sweet! "She hugged the three of them, quickly sniffed the bottle of lotion once more, then opened the gift Kendall had gotten her. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh Kendall how beautiful!" She peeled the bracelet out of the box. A silver heart charm bracelet. "DADDY LOOK!"

"I see darling that's quite a nice gift." Adam nodded, watching the two teens.

"THANK YOU KENDALL!" She tackled him to the floor hugging him. Then pulled away and stuck her wrist out so he could put it on her. He chuckled and took the bracelet from her and clasped it on. "Merry Christmas Annabelle."

"Merry Christmas Kendall!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him, then as giddy as ever she ran to the duffel bag and pulled it open. "Daddy I have your gift!" She announced, pulling out a box and walking over to him.

"I have your gift too Annabelle Lee." He nodded and leaned over to the tree grabbing a gift bag for her. The two smiled and exchanged gifts. Annabelle reached into the gift bag and pulled out a teddy bear from Build-A-Bear workshop. It was a large bear, wearing a marine's blue dress uniform, well, as close as they could get it to look like it at that store. The bear smelled of her father's cologne and she looked up at him smiling. "So even when I'm not here, you still have someone to hug. "He grinned.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" She tackled him and hugged both him and the bear, kissing his cheek. "I love it thank you!" She sniffed the bear and hugged it before watching excitedly as he opened his package. Inside the box was a black blanket for him to take with him, a laminated portrait of her for his wallet, and half of a mizpah necklace. When he held up the half she reached into her shirt and showed him the other half around her neck.

"The Lord watch between me and thee while we are absent one from another. " She smiled. "I know a lot of military guys have those, I figured you and I should join the club! That way we're both safe, and look a portrait of me for your wallet in case you miss me, and a blanket so you're warm at night." Adam swallowed hard as he stared at the gift silently. He nodded quickly and leaned over grabbing the back of her head and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love it my dear Belle, this is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten." He smiled and put the necklace on. Once the lovey dovey moments were over with, the clean-up began. The kids quickly ran around the living room picking up the wrapping paper and other packaging before tossing them all in the garbage. Mama Knight said she would make breakfast for everyone, and Annabelle's dad went over to help her. Kendall took his place on the sofa and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"I haven't seen you this happy, it's amazing." Kendall commented putting an arm around her.

"Well I got my dad home for Christmas, I didn't think it would happen but…it did! And he didn't try to kill you!" She giggled hugging Kendall.

"Try to kill me?"

"Oh yes, when I was still living in Georgia and he was home for a few months, and well this boy Cooper Davis I was seeing him and daddy threatened him with a shotgun." She nodded admiring her bracelet as though it was no big deal. Kendall swallowed hard and watched as the seemingly gentle giant made conversation with his mom while making bacon. "Don't worry daddy didn't shoot him or anything! All he did was throw him into the pond by our house. It was funny, well not for Cooper!" She giggled twirling the bracelet on her wrist.

"What did Cooper do to get thrown in that pond?"

"Daddy saw him smack my behind." Annabelle said, then returned her gaze to the television set. Kendall leaned over and stared at his three friends with a worried look, they just grinned at him and laughed. Then Carlos decided to question Annabelle.

"Is your dad human?"

"Why yes sugar, why?"

"He's so tall! He has more muscle than James!" Carlos now whispered, staring between her father and herself.

"Oh he ain't no robot or something, he just works out a lot! He's tall that's all!" She smiled and nodded, Carlos nodded as well but he couldn't help but feel suspicious about her dad, if he was human or some sort of monster. When the parents were done cooking the kids ran to the table and indulged on a breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. When their meal was done Annabelle offered to help her clean up, as did Kendall. As soon as Kendall offered Adam did as well. The four of them went to the kitchen and started the clean-up process, with Adam talking to Kendall.

"So Kendall, how long have you two been dating again?"

"Well January third will make six months, sir." Kendall nodded, slightly nervous and intimidated by him. Adam nodded, scraping food off of a plate and into the garbage. "Six months, that's great I don't believe she's had a relationship last that long." He commented.

"Really? That's hard to believe, she's awesome."

"She is awesome isn't she?" He smiled and handed the plates to the girls to wash, while the two of them went to the table to get the rest of them. "She's very happy with you. All she does is say nice things about you. I hope it stays that way." He carried the plates to the counter. "Keep my little Belle happy and we'll have no problems, okay?"

"Yes sir." Kendall nodded quickly.

"Relax I won't kill you." Adam laughed, "don't call me sir either, call me Adam, sir is for when I'm at work."

"Okay sir—err I mean Adam."

"Good." He patted Kendall on the back and continued to help the clean-up. Kendall felt so relieved he thought he was going to end up shitting his Christmas pajama pants or trying to crawl out of a pond or pull shot gun rounds out of his butt. After spending the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and watching Christmas movies, they all settled down to have Christmas dinner, which turned into a Christmas food fight after Carlos was trying to flick peas into his mouth and ended up flicking them into James' hair. Well, after eating what remnants of food were left they had dessert, tons of cookies of course. The Lee family bid their goodnight, hugging everyone and thanking them. Annabelle and her dad went up to her apartment to spend the night, and after giving him a tour the two sat down on the sofa.

"They're a nice family those boys. Kendall's mother is very sweet, and I do approve of Kendall.'

"YAY I'm glad you do! Mama Knight is so awesome, and I'm glad you approve of Kendall daddy he's so sweet and treats me like a princess." She crawled over and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Good, that's exactly how you should be treated." He kissed the top of her head. "I have good news Belle."

"What is it?"

"Well, after I leave on the second, just another year and I'll be back home with you." Annabelle jumped up and stared at him with wide eyes. "If you're still living here, I'll be stationed at the nearby barracks, we might not live with each other but—"

"BUT YOU'LL BE HOME ALWAYS!" she hugged him tightly and refused to let go. "Yes I will."

"This is the best Christmas ever." She murmured quietly.


	17. Goodbyes and Cupcakes

**(alright I got stuck halfway through this chapter, I dun fucked myself over)**

The boys rang in the New Year with eggnog, party poppers, and the lovely presence of Annabelle's father, who was actually quite pleasant. A quiet guy that didn't threaten to kill any of them which was a nice change. The following day when he left she was a wreck. Sure in only a year, maybe two she would have her father back permanently, but it still hurt to watch him leave. The guys went with her to the airport and they watched as she wouldn't let him go. Even going as far as to unzipping his bag and trying to get inside. Adam knelt down and cupped her face as he looked at her. "Now my dear Annabelle Lee don't behave this way. I'll be back sooner than you can say strawberry rhubarb pie."

"Strawberry rhubarb pie." She murmured, sniffling as she did so. He chuckled lightly and pecked her forehead.

"You know a year will fly by quickly. You have the bear for when you miss me, and we have our necklaces." He smiled touching the pendant hanging down on her neck. "Plus you know what? That young man Kendall will take care of you, as well as his friends." Adam looked past her to see the four boys watching them, and they all waved to him. "I trust them, they seem like good kids, and I know you're happy with them. So please don't be upset my dear Belle, I'll be home soon. Then we'll have a picnic, you and I." He smiled. Annabelle sniffled and smiled a little bit.

"I love you." She murmured hugging him one last time.

"I love you too." He said softly, hugging her tightly before walking into the jet. Annabelle stood there quietly staring at the jet. Kendall walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Immediately she turned into him and hugged his waist tightly, keeping her face in his chest until they were told they had to leave. They walked away but stayed as close as they could so they could see the jet take off. When it did the boys quietly walked back away from the airport. Kendall kept an arm around Annabelle to comfort her, until she finally spoke.

"Kendall? I know tomorrow is our anniversary."

"Yeah…"

"Well, you already got me this amazing bracelet, I don't know what to get you, and I don't want you getting me anything." She sniffled staring up at him. Kendall smiled wide and hugged her even tighter. "Then we won't buy each other gifts, we'll each make something. Homemade gifts does that sound good?" He grinned.

"It sounds so sweet." Annabelle sighed dreamily and walked with the boys further away from the airport to the car that was waiting for them. Not as happy as she wished she could be, rather than making corndogs for Carlos like he was begging she went home to take a nice long nap.

"I want the damn Corndogs!" Carlos huffed as the boys entered their apartment.

"Dude her dad just left for a year, don't worry about the corndogs." Logan snickered, throwing himself on the sofa and picking up a video game controller.

"I know that sucks but I'm really craving one." James shook his head and sat down beside Logan grabbing another controller. "Just order some cheese fries."

"OH AWESOME IDEA!" Carlos nodded and eagerly took out his cell phone. Kendall grabbed a cookie from the counter and sat beside Logan watching them play.

"So I don't know what to do for six months tomorrow." Kendall said as he bit into the cookie. "I'm not sure what to make her."

"How about you take a picture of yourself naked and make a picture frame for it. That'll be a nice treat." James laughed but Kendall slowly glared at him and shook his head. James shrugged and went back to focusing on his video game.

"How about a card?"

"No that's so plain…" He mumbled to Logan, watching him chase James in Halo trying to kill him.

"Oh how about you make her corndogs?" Carlos smiled as he flopped on the couch as well. Kendall shook his head but then stopped quickly. "Hey that's not bad! Well not corndogs but I'll make her…cupcakes!"

"Heeey good job Carlos you said something smart." Logan laughed.

"I know!" Carlos grinned lying on the sofa. Kendall laughed and shook his head, "But there has to be something else besides cupcakes. Something that will actually last." The boys all shrugged at Kendall and went back to focusing on the video game while he sat there trying to think of the perfect gift to make. He sat upside down, walked around the living room, even slid down the slide a few times but he couldn't think of anything.

Meanwhile Annabelle Lee had thought of the perfect idea. She ran to her bedroom and pulled out a case from under the bed. Once the lid was opened there were tons of different fabrics and threads with sewing needles. "And to think I told nana sewing was gonna be useless to me!" she giggled at the thought and pulled the case onto her bed. "I'll make a beanie…" She muttered to herself. "But how big is his head?" She frowned at the thought and decided to make the hat fit around her head size, they couldn't be that far apart right? I mean it's not like they had massive heads. Just to be safe she used a stretchy material, she settled on an old grey sweater. That would surely make a warm beanie.

Annabelle spent most of the night trying to make this beanie. She didn't know how the hell her nana made stuff without killing herself. So far she's pricked herself with a needle thirty times. He'll be lucky if there isn't blood on his hat when he gets it. After she finished making the grey hat, she cut out a piece of green cloth so it was the shape of a k. A very dysfunctional and tiny looking k, but one none the less. After sewing that on she went to bed at two in the morning.

While Annabelle was making a hat for Kendall, Kendall was busy baking vanilla cupcakes to put chocolate frosting on. While he was baking he was thinking of what to make for his girlfriend but nothing was coming to mind. Kendall wiped the batter on the apron he was wearing and stuffed the tray into the oven before cleaning up the counter. Katie walked over and hopped onto the stool, grabbing one of the leftover holiday cookies. "What's up big brother?"

"Just thinking baby sister…" Kendall sighed and took a cookie for himself, then poured a glass of milk for each of them. He watched as his sister dunked the cookie in the milk and took a bite. "About what?"

"Well I don't know what to make Annabelle for our anniversary tomorrow. We said we wouldn't buy each other gifts, and that we'd make each other something but I have no idea what to make. I'm baking cupcakes but I want to give her something that she can keep!"

"…You can tape a lock of your hair together and put it on a necklace!" Katie grinned. Kendall rolled his eyes and took a sip of milk. "Thanks Katie that's so helpful."

"Okay okay for real." She laughed shaking her head. "For real though, why don't you make her ummmm wow this is hard."

"SEE?!" Kendall sighed, finally someone who understood his pain. "I don't know what to do."

"Well let's see, is there something you notice she likes to do a lot of or wear or something…?" Kendall thought for a moment, stroking the imaginary beard he had and tapping his chin with his forefinger. "She likes to cook, and just be nice… she likes rock music and teddy bears. I can't make any of that!"

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN MAKE!?" Katie dropped her cookie and slammed her hands on the counter. "I don't know." She shrugged and laughed at how Kendall was all excited waiting for this brilliant idea only to be disappointed. He banged his head on the counter while Katie thought of a real idea. "Why don't you make her a headband?"

"What?"

"A headband! I noticed her hair is either in a bun or loose, and sometimes with a headband. You can use one of your patterned shirts to make her a cool headband."

"Katie that's a good idea! Thank you!" He ran around the counter and hugged her, she nodded and hugged him back. "No problem but when those cupcakes are done you so owe me one."

"Deal." The two shook hands and Katie ran off to her room while Kendall ran to pick a shirt to turn into a headband.

The next day Annabelle went to the cabana that was reserved for the two of them, clutching the beanie she had made tightly in her hands as she waited nervously for Kendall. Two hands covered her eyes and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…Cute voice…soft hands. James!"

"Oh that' soooo not funny." Kendall laughed shaking his head as he sat down across from her. "cupcakes my lady!"

"Oh how cute!" She chuckled picking up one from the tray that had crumbled cookies on top of the frosting. "oh tastes good too." She mumbled taking a huge bite. Kendall leaned over and kissed her to get the chocolate off of her lips. "Oh you're right it is good." Annabelle blushed and bit her lip.

"So happy anniversary Kendall!"

"Happy six months to you too Annabelle." He grinned. "On three?"

"Yes!" The two of them counted down and held their gifts up to each other. Annabelle said 'awww' at the headband made out of one of Kendall's striped v-necks while Kendall grinned and immediately took the hat from her. They immediately exchanged the gifts and pulled them on top of their heads. Kendall's was a little tight but he stretched it out. Annabelle's headband was a little loose but she could sew it tighter.

"Aw thank you Kendall this is adorable.

"Oh thank you Anna, this beanie is epic." He grinned looking at himself in the spoon.

"You're welcome sugar, thank you for the headband." The two grinned at one another, hopelessly in love and enjoying each other's company.


	18. Secrets and Singing

Annabelle Lee walked into Rocque Records because her lovely boyfriend asked her to go visit, of course she couldn't say no. When she walked inside she heard yelling and the sounds of objects crashing down on one another, so she knew the boys were there. She walked in further and saw Carlos on James' back yanking his hair. Kelly and Gustavo shouting and pulling them apart finally got them to stop. Annabelle giggled leaning on the doorway. Kendall heard that enchanting giggle and grinned walking over.

"Hey Anna." He grinned and kissed her and Annabelle gladly returned the kiss.

"Hi Kendall! Hey boys, and hello Gustavo and Kelly." She waved politely and Gustavo waved back, still freaked out how tamed and polite she was compared to the rest of these boys. "So Kendall did you need something?"

"Yeah! We need female vocals and I thought, why not my girlfriend!" He grinned and Annabelle started to laugh loudly. He frowned staring at her and she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh…I.. Kendall sweetie oh no I don't sing."

"What are you talking about? Every actress sings just look at the Disney channel!" Annabelle giggled but once again shook her head.

"No sweetie I cannot sing."

"Try it. Sing this line." Kendall handed her a sheet of paper and Annabelle shook her looking down quietly. "Kendall I don't want to I can't sing."

"but I want to hear you! I bet you can sing and just don't know it yet!"

"Kendall I can't, find someone else to sing with you boys please because I can't do it!" She frowned shifting uncomfortably where she stood. "Why not?"

"Kendall I can't sing and I wish I could because I'd love to work on something with you boys but I can't!"

"Carlos sucks at singing, if he can do it you can!" James grinned pointing at Carlos, who glared and responded by shoving James so hard he flipped over Gustavo's desk. Annabelle sighed shaking her head. "I don't want to because I can't. I'm sorry Kendall I'm sorry boys this would have been nice but you'll have to settle on a real singer. Pardon me for wasting your time." She waved goodbye and left quickly. If she could sing that'd be great, she'd love nothing more than to sing with her boyfriend and his friends on a song, but alas, the girl cannot.

Kendall's shoulders sank and he sighed staring at the ceiling while Gustavo huffed and threw his hands in the air." Well way to waste my time Knight! Not only did you waste my time convincing me to let your girlfriend sing with you because you're 'in love', but you wasted my time because now she won't do it! NOW I have to find an artist willing to work with you guys!"

"Look maybe she'll change her mind. Just give me some time!" Kendall pleaded.

"You have about as much time as it'll take me to find a girl to sing." Gustavo huffed. "Now. OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He screamed and the guys quickly ran out.

"Lighten up Kendall, it'll work out fine." Logan said patting his back.

"Yeah well, I like the song, I thought this would have been nice." Kendall sighed." I need to go think."

"You go do that. We're going to go play." Carlos nodded pulling his helmet on and running out of the studio.

Later at the Palm Woods James was leaving the gym, hugging the towel around his neck as he sauntered to the elevator. Suddenly he was yanked into another hallway and forced against the wall. He yelped and looked down to see Annabelle staring up at him. "Well hello Anna!" James grinned.

"Hi James, I need your help." She sighed.

"Okaaaaay…..is it on kissing techniques?" James grinned and wiggled an eyebrow, then sprayed his mouth with a breath spray. Annabelle furrowed her eyebrows wondering where that spray came from.

"Um no..no James I… I want you to teach me how to sing!"

"You….you do? Why? Is this about Kendall? Don't worry about it he'll get over it eventually."

"No! Well yes, but I just feel so awful. Kendall does a lot for me you know? He's my sweet little sugar lips and I just wanna do something for him and if me singin' with you boys will make him happy then I need to do it. So help me please?" She pouted blinking her dark green eyes rapidly.

"Oh alright fine I'll help you."

"YAY THANK YOU JAMES!" She grinned and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. James laughed and nodded hugging her back. "Let's keep this a secret okay? I want it to be a surprise!" James nodded and patted the top of her head.

"No problem Anna, just let me go shower and we'll work on it okay?"

"Sure I'll wait here." The two high-fived and split up. Annabelle sat in the lobby looking over a movie script she had just gotten. She had absolutely no idea what it was about, it was literally placed into her hands fifteen minutes before, so she figured now was a good time to start reading it as she waited. Half an hour later James was downstairs and the two grinned at each other. He stuck his arm out and she hopped out of her seat linking arms with him and leaving the Palm Woods right as Kendall walked into the lobby with Katie and saw them leaving. "Why are they linking arms?!" Kendall asked.

"Dude take a chill pill." Katie laughed looking up at him. "It's not like she and James are secretly making out with each other behind your back and dating and making children." Kendall looked down at his sister quickly terrified. "Kendall I'm kidding."

"Right of course they're not doing anything!" Kendall nodded quickly.

"Dude don't go follow them don't be _that_ jealous boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Katie? I don't do that!" Kendall laughed nervously. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him. "Fine maybe I've done that to her a few times."

"Yeah and the first time you did she could have dumped you and gone with Dak Zevon, so chill."

"Fine…." Kendall muttered pouting.

"Oh my god you really are terrible." James gasped as he sat with Annabelle in the studio trying to teach her to sing along with Gustavo.

"I told you, why would I lie about that?"

"Because women always under-sell themselves so you can complement them and they feel good about themselves." Gustavo said speaking into the microphone of the booth. "Do it again. Sing from here. Not from your nose or up here." Gustavo said using his hands to indicate how she should be singing to help her. Annabelle sighed, this was hard and she had no idea what to do or how to do it. "If I could teach Carlos I can teach you I am not a failure!" The three of them stood in that studio for what felt like an eternity, but it was only four hours. They walked back to the Palm Woods and Annabelle sighed feeling like crap.

"Don't worry Anna you'll be able to do it I have faith in you."

"Thanks James." She sighed and hugged his waist. Right as she did so Kendall popped up in front of them, scaring the two of them and making them jump and scream.

"So what were you guys up to?" Kendall asked staring them both down.

"O-oh you know just hanging out with my good friend James!" Annabelle smiled nervously, her eye twitching because she was quite the terrible liar.

"Is that so? Doing what?" The two looked at each other then back at Kendall.

"Ice Hockey!" James said quickly.

"Shopping!" Annabelle said. The two looked at each other and changed their answer, repeating one another's answer until they both settled on getting their hair done.

"Uh huh, doesn't look like you got your hair done." Kendall said looking at the tops of their heads.

"Wow I guess I paid for a really bad stylist! HAHAH well I have to go sugar lips I'll see you tomorrow right? Great bye!" She quickly ran away into the elevator without a kiss goodbye. Kendall's eyes narrowed on to James. Who smiled and laughed nervously. "Oh look time for me to unclog my pores see ya buddy." James moved past Kendall but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"James you would tell me if you were ..hiding something right? You wouldn't go behind my back and take what's not yours?"

"What? Me? No Kendall I'm not like that oh look at the time I gotta go." James pulled way and quickly ran into the elevator. Kendall stared suspiciously at James as he left, he had a feeling the two of them were completely lying to him. SO the next day he hid in the lobby behind a planter with his tree hat, watching as James and Annabelle met in the lobby and quickly left. Then he'd see them arrive again and James would reassure Annabelle everything was okay, Kendall assumed it was massive guilt for cheating on him. So on the third day Kendall grabbed Logan and Carlos for a very important secret mission.

Find out what the fuck those two were doing.


	19. Scandals and Death Threats

As Annabelle and James ventured to Rocque Records Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were right behind them stalking their every moment. Kendall watched as the two first stopped at a pizzeria to get food, glaring at the two of them wondering what kind of sick fetish they had sneaking behind his back and getting pizza. Maybe they were playing tonsil hockey and wrestling cheese out of each other's mouths. Then he watched as they went to a coffee shop and bought tea, noticing they put extra lemon.

"I guess James likes lemon flavored kisses!" Carlos commented watching them, which got him a slap on the back of the head from Logan. They continued to follow the two around town as they walked a familiar path, but none of the three boys made the connection as to where they were going. As the two devious friends were walking side by side, they noticed a clothing store and Annabelle begged James to stop so they could walk in. Of course James gave in, and Kendall growled watching them. The boys snuck into a store and hid inside a clothing rack, listening in on them.

"Okay James what about this?" Annabelle said holding a plain white button-down up to his chest. Kendall couldn't see them, all he could see were there feet, so he noticed Annabelle tip-toeing up to meet James and his blood just boiled.

"No way too boring, come on be a little more funky Anna!"

Kendall growled hearing him call her Anna, he'll have to start calling her Belle now, his veins were pumping with jealousy and he didn't want to use the same name James was using for her.

"Funny James. Okay how about this, with…this? I think it'll look great." Annabelle held up a grey and green plaid shirt and a white v-neck up to James, to see if the two looked good together, but Kendall didn't know that.

"Yeah that'll look great."

"Thanks James!"

"Of course, now come on we're going to be late. Oh and we gotta get back to the hotel before Kendall does, he'll be questioning us again." James said and Kendall gripped Logan's shoulder so bad Logan yelped. Annabelle and James stared at the clothing rack curiously before paying for the clothing and walking to the door. "Yeah I know, but hey we'll break it to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll love it!"

"BREAK WHAT TO ME TOMORROW!?" Kendall shouted, jumping out of the clothes rack and scaring the pants off of some poor old woman.

"UHHHH beats me…" Logan said, not wanting to tell his best friend it was possible James was stealing his girlfriend.

"I think that they're sneaking around with each other." Carlos nodded quickly looking up at Kendall. Logan sighed and face-palmed himself while Kendall turned red in anger. "Oh wow dude you're red like a starburst."

"Let's just keep following them." Kendall gritted, putting his tree hat back on and running out the store to keep up with them. The three boys watched as Annabelle walked with James, swinging the shopping bag back and forth with glee. When Rocque Records came into view Kendall threw a fit.

"Oh this is just fucked up they're cheating on me where we work?! WHAT THE HELL! I'm going to murder James!" Kendall ripped off his tree-hat and smashed it against the wall as he stormed to the door, while Carlos and Logan looked at each other, shook their heads, and quickly followed behind him. Kendall stormed past Kelly not even acknowledging her existence. When Logan and Carlos ran quickly behind she stopped them.

"Why does Kendall look like he want to murder someone!?" She asked quickly.

"Oh he's here to murder James for stealing Annabelle." Carlos nodded.

"Kendall thinks James and Annabelle are seeing each other behind his back." Logan sighed. Kelly's mouth dropped and she shook her head.

"No that's not it at all! Come on we need to go sort this out!" Kelly held her stack of folders in one hand as she quickly ran down the hall to the recording room where James and Annabelle were practicing their singing. Gustavo wasn't in the room because he left to the break room to get himself a giant mug of coffee. Annabelle and James stood in the small room laughing and joking around. James was leaning against the wall with one hand cradling the back of his head as he leaned against it, his other hand down by his waist checking his phone, and Annabelle stood in front of him looking up at him.

"James do you think Kendall will like the shirts I got him? Or this whole singing surprise?" she asked staring up at him.

"Yeah I think he'll love it—damn it." James phone slipped out of his hands and smacked on the floor.

"I'll get it don't worry clumsy James!" Annabelle chuckled and bent down to get the phone.

"You should tie my shoe will you're at it."

"You're lucky we're friends now or else I wouldn't mister!" James laughed and shook his head while Annabelle tied his shoes in this very compromising position. When Kendall walked into the room he stood at the door, blood boiling in rage. Kendall watched as James leaned against the wall comfortably and Annabelle sank down in front of him slowly. The glass wall cut off point was just above James' waist, so he couldn't see that Annabelle was getting a phone and tying his shoe. Instead Kendall's imagination ran wild in his mind, thinking his girlfriend just went down on James in the very booth the four of them record in nearly every day.

"Holy shit Kendall's here." James muttered staring at the doorway mortified and straightening up. Annabelle quickly stood up giving James his phone and spinning around to see Kendall standing there, red and clearly infuriated. She smiled and waved nervously and watched as Kendall stepped forward slowly.

"Holy shit I'm scared." James muttered.

"I'm terrified right now." Annabelle mumbled quietly. Kendall threw the door open quickly and stared at the two of them while breathing heavily.

"MY BEST FRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND JAMES I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" He shouted grabbing James by the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the booth, throwing him into a wall.

"KENDALL STOP IT PLEASE!" Annabelle yelled, but Kendall kicked his leg back and slammed the door of the booth she was in before turning around and locking it. He then turned to James who was walking backwards with his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Kendall relax it's really not what it looks like!"

"YOU REALLY CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT JAMES!" Kendall shouted lunging at James. James ducked quickly and Kendall flew over him landing on the ground behind him while James got up and moved away quickly. Before Kendall could lunge to attack him again Carlos and Logan tackled Kendall back onto the ground holding him down while Gustavo and Kelly stepped in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DOGS!?"Gustavo shouted putting his coffee down. "I AM GONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU TWO ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!? THIS IS A RECORDING STUDIO NOT A STEEL CAGE DEATH MATCH!"

"JAMES IS STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kendall shouted trying to shake off his two friends. James stepped back and unlocked the booth, opening the door so Annabelle could step out. "That's what you think?" Annabelle said quietly and Kendall nodded.

"Oh Kendall sweetie no, that's not what's happening at all." She knelt down in front of him on the ground.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you guys were doing! You leave together and come back together! You're gone for hours and hours a day and you make up excuses! You lie to my face about it! We followed you today we saw you get pizza and tea and shop for clothes for James!" Kendall hissed. Annabelle looked up at James who rolled his eyes.

"Dude. WE got pizza because your girlfriend wanted pizza. We bought tea –"

"With extra lemon." Carlos added.

"Yes, with extra lemon to soothe her throat because—"

"Because she was sucking your dick in the booth!?" Kendall hissed. Annabelle gasped and James' eyes bulged out of his head, and he quickly fought the urge to say 'I wish'.

"DUDE NO! What's wrong with you!? My phone fell and she bent down to get it, then she was tying my shoes see?!" James pointed to his feet and Kendall looked over to see one shoe was tied and the other was loose. "The hell man? You're my brother I wouldn't do that to you!" When Kendall seemed to settle down Logan and Carlos stood up, pulling Kendall to his feet. Annabelle stood up shaking her head and walked into the booth.

"So what were you two doing?" Kendall asked quietly. James sighed and walked into the booth with Annabelle, pulling on headphones. He nodded at Gustavo and Gustavo hit a few buttons.

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart,  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before,  
So you gotta go easy on me._." Annabelle sang, then glanced at James as he sang Kendall's part.

" _I heard, love is dangerous__  
__And once you fall you never get enough,__  
__But the thought of you leavin',__  
__Ain't so easy for me."_ James sang, then fixated his gaze at Kendall.

"See Kendall? I wasn't cheating on you or doing promiscuous things with your best friend!" She frowned feeling uncomfortable he would come to that conclusion. "I was here for hours with James and Gustavo. I asked James to teach me how to sing and Gustavo was helping. I asked because I know you really wanted me to and I just wanted to make you happy. Oh and for your information mister, I had pizza because I was starving. We had tea for my throat because I would be singing, and I went to the clothing store to buy you two shirts I thought you'd really like!" Annabelle bent down next to her and held out the plaid shirt and v-neck to the glass.

Well now Kendall felt like a giant douchebag.

"OHhh…haha oh uhh…well…woops!"


	20. Apologies and Kisses

**(lmfao yes Kendall is indeed a dickhead with quite the imagination!)**

"Well that's all you have to say? Woops?" Annabelle frowned stepping out of the booth and throwing the nice shirts at him. "You come in here all half-cocked and with your feathers ruffled in a bunch but you ain't even got the right information!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm tired of you being all nice and treatin' me like a princess but then you go off and only assume the worst! I can't believe you thought I would do…_that_ to James! Come on Kendall I thought you respected me! You go off and follow us, and run in here trying to kill your best friend accusing us of doing something foul and so wrong behind your back. Well quite frankly if you don't trust me why should we be together if you're just going to follow me around and assume the worst Kendall Knight?" Her voice was soft even though she was clearly upset. Before Kendall could speak and plead his case she kept going. "Now I don't know what to do or what to say at this point, but showing up at a club and singing to me isn't going to make me any less mad at you. Now I'm sorry for going behind your back and sneaking around and making you assume the worst, but I did it because I just wanted to do something that would make you happy. I didn't plan on you getting this riled up and rude." Annabelle grabbed her purse and turned to Gustavo and James.

"Thank you gentlemen very much for teaching me how to sing. If Kendall still wants me to record the song with you folks I'll be more than happy to, just let me know when." She nodded and they were both quiet nodding slowly staring at her. She turned to Kelly and said a quiet goodbye, before saying goodbye to Logan and Carlos.

"Annabelle if you're sad I'll make you bacon corndogs this time!" Carlos said quickly trying to cheer her up. Annabelle giggled and smiled just a bit.

"Aw sugar if you want to that would be the sweetest thing, bye bye." She patted his shoulder and stopped in front of Kendall. "Goodbye Kendall." Then walked past him and left the studio. The guys turned to Kendall, Logan and Carlos feeling bad for their two friends while James quite frankly was pissed.

"What the hell Kendall!?"

"I'm sorry! Alright I'm sorry I was jealous.."

"Yeah I can tell." James snickered and moved past him to leave. The guys all followed James out until they were at the back of the studio so they could all talk. "How could you think I would do that to you? Or Annabelle would? You're always getting in trouble for being jealous Kendall you need to relax!"

"Well I'm sorry James but when your girlfriend starts to hang out with your best friend who _always_ gets the girl, you get nervous and I didn't want to lose her!"

"So you accuse her of sucking my dick!?" James stared at Kendall like if he had five heads on his shoulders." Kendall you _don't_ do that!"

"Well I was mad and it's what I thought you two were doing!" Kendall defended. He sighed running his hands through his hair and leaning against the wall in the alley. "Look James I'm sorry for assuming the worst and trying to murder you."

"It's fine Kendall.." James mumbled. The two shook hands and it was quiet.

"SO now what?" Carlos asked staring at his friends.

"Now Kendall needs to talk to Annabelle." Logan said, tilting his head at Kendall. "I don't know how you're going to recover from saying your girl sucked James off."

"I wonder how that feels like…" Carlos mumbled quietly looking down. James patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Dude, it feels really good." Kendall's eyes snapped up and narrowed to slits glaring at James. James' eyes widened and he quickly caught on.

"Oh! No no no! Not her no! It wasn't Annabelle it was blonde Jennifer at a party a couple of months ago….hehe it was great she—"

"I don't want to hear it." Kendall muttered, pushing himself off of the wall and walking away. "I've got to go do some thinking, figure out what I'm going to say." And so the boys left the studio, walking to the Palm Woods in a thick uncomfortable silence. When they got there Kendall sat in the park underneath a large tree to do his thinking, while the boys all split off to do their own thing. Carlos went up to Annabelle's apartment and loudly knocked on the door until she answered in baggy sweatpants and a tank. "Hi sugar! You want corndogs?" She smiled softly, but even innocent Carlos could tell she was a bit upset.

"Always! But you always make me stuff, so I thought you can come over to our place and we can play videogames and eat chili cheese fries." He smiled at her with his big adorable grin, how could she say no? "Oh and no one's there don't worry no Kendall to make it awkward!"

"Well okay sugar how could I say no to that?"

"Okay, but my name is Carlos." He nodded again, wondering why she couldn't get his name right. Annabelle just couldn't help it. She stretched her arms out and hugged him tightly. "I know your name is Carlos, I just call you sugar because you're such a sweetie." She patted the top of his head and pulled away. "Thank you for inviting me to your place."

"Sure thing Anna!" He smiled wide at her and dragged her out of the apartment and down to 2J. Annabelle flopped down on the orange sofa while Carlos called and ordered food for the two of them, and pulled out two bottles of soda and set them on the table. After setting up a game the two of them were playing next to each other, laughing and smiling.

"Hey that's so cheating!" Carlos explained, gasping as Annabelle's car knocked his off of the track.

"Oh sugar that's not cheating that's strategy!" Annabelle giggled the two played on furiously, only stopping to eat their chili cheese fries. They ate and played, losing complete track of time. When it was dark out Logan and James were back inside and joined the game.

"Hey have you guys seen Kendall?" Logan asked before biting down on his lip and trying to steer James off of the track.

"Nope not since this afternoon." Carlos answered quickly, zooming into first place. He jumped up triumphantly and threw the controller down on the sofa. "AND WHAT!?" He shouted pounding his chest. Just as he did so the door opened and Kendall walked in. He stopped in his tracks surprised to see Annabelle sitting there with the guys, chilling like she was just one of the boys. Annabelle stood up quickly and set the controller down. "Uh.h..I'll go now, thanks for the fun Carlos!" She said hugging him before walking to the door. Kendall stopped her by standing in front of her.

"Can we talk?"

"If you want to…" She mumbled quietly. He nodded and lightly put his hand on the small of her back, walking her towards the back where his bedroom was that he shared with Logan. He closed the door behind them so his friends wouldn't listen in. He looked around the somewhat neat room and cleared a spot on his bed for her to sit, but she sat across from him on Logan's bed.

"Okay. I'll just say what I've been thinking." Kendall sighed taking a deep breath." Annabelle Lee look, I think you're amazing in every way possible. You're the nicest sweetest girl I know, and to find that in LA? I just didn't think it was possible. So when you came to the Palm Woods and we started talking I figured it was too good to be true, and it is." She tilted her head to the side wondering what he meant by that. "You just… you deserve to be happy, and I like to think that I make you happy. But….I've been letting my jealousy get in the way of doing that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you know, assuming the worst and shouting that you were sucking James' dick in front of everyone, embarrassing you guys. It was..stupid and foolish and I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I love you and I'm terrified of losing you to someone like James who always get the girl or a mega pop star acting hit like Dak Zevon or—"

"You love me?" Annabelle stood up quickly and walked in front of him. Kendall looked up from his seat and nodded, "I do love you Annabelle and I—" For once Annabelle cupped his face and kissed him hard, the two of them falling back onto his bed.

"Oh Kendall I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for making you think I would do that to you and going behind your back and acting all shady and scary." She said quickly placing tons of kisses over his face. "I'll never try to surprise you again it's too risky!" She exclaimed lying over him and hugging his waist and she laid her head on his chest.

"Woah wait let's not jump to conclusions here I like surprises!"

"Clearly you don't sugar."

"…..Okay how about this. Next time I feel suspicious I will…ask you about it rather than stalk you. Deal?"

"Deal sugar lips." Annabelle smiled and kissed his t-shirt while she kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for the shirts by the way, they're very nice."

"You're welcome, James said you'd like them." Annabelle sat up and stared down at him. "I love you too Kendall Knight, so please let's not start trying to kill people and go crazy, okay?"

"Okay my dear Annabelle Lee." Kendall smiled and nodded, pulling himself up and holding her hips as she sat over him. "And next time sneak around with like….Carlos or…Camille, I won't think you're cheating on me if you're sneaking with them."

"Oh so if I snuck off with Logan you'd think I'd be cheating on you?"

"Maybe." Annabelle frowned at Kendall and he laughed. "I'm kidding!" He pecked her lips quickly and hugged her tightly. "Come on let's go back and hang out with the guys."

"I like the sound of that." Annabelle smiled and got off of Kendall and dragged him back to the living room where his friends sighed of relief seeing the two of them calm and smiling.


	21. Loving and Goodbyes

**(I might make a sequel to this if I come up with an idea, because right now I'm more dry than the sahara desert [my fat ass wrote dessert at first because I was thinking of cookies lol] this has been SO MUCH FUN to write and im really glad you guys liked it 3 feel free to review or message with your thoughts as I'm always giddy and appreciative of them)**

Do you remember that script Annabelle had gotten a few months ago? The script she got right before Kendall thought she was blowing his best friend? Well it turns out the script was for a very big movie set to film in New York. By very big movie we mean huge, a movie that would put a shining sparkling golden star to her name.

Well, no it wouldn't.

There was a chance the movie could be a flop, but with the big names associated with it she just couldn't resist. Plus it was a movie that she desperately loved to watch as she was growing up. A movie that to this day she would pop into the DVD player and watch it on repeat for an entire day if she was able to. A movie that wouldn't necessarily boost her career, but it would get her way more publicity. Dear Annabelle Lee had auditioned for the part of one of the new recruits in the upcoming film Ghostbusters 3. She had auditioned for the role of Ray Stantz's niece.

She auditioned for that role, and she got it.

Annabelle had just received the call this afternoon, and filming was going to start very soon, she would need to leave in two days. Annabelle hung up the phone and screamed so loud the neighbors were complaining and banging on the walls, but for once she didn't care about other people. Annabelle Lee jumped up and down on the sofa with such excitement and glee she couldn't believe. She stopped jumping and sat still for a moment but she just couldn't stop smiling. Well she couldn't, until realization hit her. She would be gone for a year, possibly more as she filmed in New York City.

"Daddy said a year flies by like that…." She mumbled to herself with a snap of her fingers. Annabelle knew she'd be able to hold out for a year without Kendall, she's a devoted committed girl. She was just worried if Kendall could do the same. They talked about it before, he said she should go for the role because she wants it so bad. He said he'd wait and support her always, but it's hard asking someone to wait when the occasion actually arises. Annabelle stood up and immediately ran downstairs, banging on the door to apartment opened the door and Annabelle grinned and jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Hi to you too Annabelle!" Carlos laughed closing the door and walking in. Kendall stood up curiously and walked over while James and Logan sat on the sofa staring.

"GUESS WHAT?!" Annabelle screeched. She let go of Carlos and ran over to Kendall latching herself onto him.

"You had sweet tea and peach pie?" James asked.

"Oh you came up with a new corndog recipe!" Carlos grinned with excitement.

"OH! There's a new mathematics convention you're willing to go with me to!?" Logan asked hopefully. Annabelle said no to each and Kendall laughed and hugged her. "Come on tell us already." Kendall pleaded.

"I GOT THE ROLE FOR GHOSTBUSTERS 3!" She screamed and everyone jumped up and hugged her. "Oh geez you fellas are strong!" She gasped but giggled nonetheless.

"You're going to be all…boom errrrr zapppp!" Carlos said trying to mimic the sounds of a proton pack, but alas he could not do so.

"When do you leave?" James questioned.

"I leave for New York in two days and I stay for one year." Annabelle said slowly as she looked up to Kendall, whose face dropped a little bit.

"A YEAR WITHOUT CORNDOGS HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE?!" Carlos yelled falling to his knee. Logan looked down at him and sighed shaking his head while James laughed.

"That's crazy a year in New York with all those beautiful successful beautiful people!" James said, day dreaming about the day he'd go to New York.

"Yeah….but it's only a year!" Annabelle said.

"Yeah a year goes by like that." Logan nodded snapping his fingers. He glanced a Kendall who still seemed a little sad, so Annabelle took a deep breath. "I'll say no if you don't want me to go." She said staring up at her boyfriend. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and quickly shook his head. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"No no no Annabelle Lee you're going to take that role in New York and you're going to…act the crap out of it!" Annabelle giggled staring up at Kendall. "It's only a year…. I can deal with you being gone for a year it'll go by like that. You've waited for me when I went on tour, I can wait for you." He nodded. "Besides, when we go on tour I'll be distracted, it'll make it go by even quicker. You know what? When we're on tour and we stop in New York, I can even visit you. We'll make it work."

"I love you Kendall." She murmured quietly and hugged him, grateful he meant it when he said he'd wait the first time. The two hugged and the boys made gagging sounds.

"As nice as this is we're tired of seeing you two be mushy." James commented. "SO let's celebrate."

"How?" Annabelle asked.

"With a sword fight." He said darkly, pulling out a light saber from behind his back. Annabelle had no idea where that came from but the boys all pulled one out of hidden places in the apartment and she was left defenseless. "Hey!"

"Don't worry baby." Kendall took another sword that was taped under the kitchen counter and gave her one. "I got you. " He winked, and the five friends began to fight one another, until they decided to celebrate with food. To celebrate with food they went out to get ice cream, and when they decided they wanted to celebrate without movement they went to see a movie, commenting how soon enough they'll be watching her on that big screen. When they were done celebrating Kendall walked her to the apartment, he said goodnight to her and was going to leave but Annabelle invited him in. He was curious when she didn't stop at the sofa, and instead kept walking until she was at her bedroom. Annabelle pushed the door open and waved Kendall in. Of course he's been dying to see this place, so he ran right over and glanced at her perfectly clean bright green room with crisp light blue linens and photos of her family everywhere.

"How come you've never let us see your room before?" Kendall asked staring at a picture of her as a toddler.

"Because my room is clean and I didn't want you boys ruining it." She laughed and kicked off her shoes sitting down on the bed, and Kendall sat down beside her. Annabelle grasped his hands in hers and sat up on her knees staring at him.

"Kendall I want these next two days to be the best two days before I go."

"They will be, I promise." He smiled sweetly pecking her lips.

"I know they will be, and there's…something I want to do before I go." She giggled, turning red and flushing in embarrassment. Kendall raised his eyebrows then looked around and realized there was a reason why he was sitting in her bedroom. Now her kicking her shoes off and turning red was making sense. Kendall grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully which made her laugh even more. "Then I guess we'll just have to make my sweet Annabelle Lee happy, won't we?" He grinned cupping her face to kiss her and falling over her on the bed.

Two days later Annabelle was at the airport with her suitcase and her four boys were right there beside her. She took a deep breath staring ahead of her at the terminal before turning around to the boys. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Darn it I didn't want to cry." She sniffled. "You boys are the brothers I never had in my life." She quickly threw her arms around Carlos and hugged him tightly.

"No Anna don't cry this isn't fair!" Carlos whined hugging her tightly. "I'll miss our corndogs!"

"Me too." She laughed and rubbed her eyes then hugged Logan tightly. "Take care of Camille, Logan!"

"I will Annabelle." He nodded, then she moved onto James hugging him tightly.

"Get a good girlfriend James! You deserve it." James smiled and nodded. "Thanks Annabelle."

Annabelle stood in front of Kendall and no words were spoken as he pulled her into his arms tightly, not wanting to let go of her. "I love you." He murmured kissing the top of her head. "Be careful, have fun, and I'll be here when you get back." He smiled. Annabelle smiled back and nodded. "I love you too Kendall. I'll see you in a year…and I'll call you, I promise." She tip-toed to kiss him and Kendall quickly held her face kissing her hard.

"Goodbye sugar lips." She said pulling away from him and walking down the cold hard tile to leave.

"One year…" Kendall muttered watching her walk away. "Just one year."


End file.
